The Bet
by dreamscometrue410
Summary: Gray is beginning to regret agreeing to Natsu's bet... and Natsu is enjoying the hell out of making Gray uncomfortable. Will Gray still be innocent after seven days of enslavement? Seme!Natsu x Uke!Gray, rated for sexual content. Slight LyonxGray. YAOI. Don't like, don't read. -When sex comes first, does love follow?-
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail and all its characters belong to Hiro Mashima. I stake no claim.**

**Pairing : Seme!Natsu x Uke!Gray**

**Rating : M for sexual content. **

**Yaoi alert! This story contains Yaoi ( boy x boy ). You have been warned. If you don't like Yaoi then please step aside.**

_(A/N) Before I begin, just keep in mind that this is my first story. Be gentle. 1 , English is not my first language. 2, my chapters will not be long because I am not that good at writing._

_Thank you to the lovely beta-reader Katsara-Yuki! _

_This will be a multi-chaptered fic._

Natsu smirked and licked his lips at the sight before him. A teenage boy was standing a few feet in front of him, leaning slightly against the wall. The boy fingered the hem of his short revealing skirt while blushing profusely. After a while, the boy would be beneath him, clinging to him desperately, moaning his name wantonly...no, screaming it to the world would be more likely...

Said person shuddered, raven hair mapped to his forehead by sweat. He was beginning to regret agreeing to Natsu's little bet...

"Enough with that pervy look already, pointy-eyes. It doesn't go with your character. Idiots will forever be idiots." Gray decided to insult Natsu just for the heck of it. If his was going to be forced to submit, he might as well enjoy the time he has as a free man.

A look that he couldn't quite place flashed over Natsu's eyes. Quick as lightning, in a blurry of motion, the dragon slayer was right in front of him, tugging on his hair painfully, yanking it while Natsu proceeded to stare into his eyes. Gray tried to meet his gaze, but found the fiery look too passionate. Averting his eyes, he failed to realise that Natsu's other hand was gliding southward. That is, until that same hand flicked his skirt up and cupped his ass, kneading the flesh sensually.

A yelp that Elfman would definitely deem not manly escaped from his throat, followed closely by a fierce blush that covered his cheeks.

"What are you doing, you bastard?" he gasped . Immediately a harsh slap was dealt upon his delicate cheeks.

"I'm upholding my side of the deal. Or did you forget already, slave?" Natsu's breath was hot, scorching. Gray gulped. There was no retort to be given. He had, regrettably, lost the stupid bet and was Natsu's slave for the week. The frilly maid uniform and he was wearing at the moment served as proof enough to that.

Natsu did not retrieve his hand. Instead, he let the hand wander all over Gray's body. Casually, he said," You, are mine." Then in a serious tone, " I'm going to break that innocence of yours."

**NatGrayNatGrayNatGrayNatGray NatGrayNatGray**

_"Are you that innocent or are you plain dumb, you fiery bastard? Lucy and Lisanna desire you!"_

_"I'll have you know, I'm not as simple-minded as people think. In fact, I believe you are more innocent than I am."_

_"Oh yeah, you wanna bet?"_

_"Bring it on, ice princess!"_

Okay, maybe it was his idea after all... the bet.

**I don't guarantee any updates if there are no reviews. I need a little support. Ja, review ! :D**


	2. Chapter 1 : Day one, lesson one

_**Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favourites! They may not be a lot, but they mean the world to me.**_

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail and all its characters belong to Hiro Mashima. I stake no claim.**

**Pairing : Seme!Natsu x Uke!Gray**

**Rating : M for sexual content.**

**Yaoi alert! This story contains Yaoi ( boy x boy ). You have been warned. If you don't like Yaoi then please step aside.**

Day One

Hands…Warm hands… His hands…. Hands were everywhere. Gripping his hair, under his blouse, gliding over his body, pinching his nipples, touching his abs, massaging his butt cheeks. Normally, Gray would have voiced his discomfort immediately, but today, he bit the insides of his cheek and stayed silent.

"Call me 'Master'."

...

_Alright, that's it._

"Are you insane? That's sick! The only master I know of is the old perv... man and I really don't want to imagine him doing any of the things you are doing to me right now."

Natsu threw a look of utter distaste at him.

"Need I remind you of the bet?" His voice was, for once, icy cold. Frankly, it scared the hell out of Gray. This was way too out of character.

"No, but... mmmmmmph! " His sentence was cut off when a hot mouth descended over his own. The kiss was anything but gentle and sweet. It was hot, ferocious, passionate and fierce. Gray, being a virgin from head to toe, even his lips, did nothing to fight for dominance. What was the point of fighting, anyway, when he had already surrendered since the beginning? So he allowed Natsu to do whatever he wanted. However, his supply of oxygen was depleting at an alarming rate and Gray was beginning to get lightheaded. Out of breath, his knees buckled, subsequently breaking their lip lock. He was dropped unceremoniously onto the floor as Natsu watched, gaze unwavering.

"You could have stopped me from falling, you know..." Gray grumbled, picking himself up. Natsu was on him in a flash, pinning his wrists on to the wall beside his head. Then the dragon slayer leered and bared his fangs. Try as he might, the ice mage could not stop the shiver from making its way through his body. Natsu forced a knee in between Gray's legs, parting them. He leaned forward, until his face was merely an inch away from Gray's.

"You know..." even closer. Their noses were practically touching now.

Gray held his breath as his eyes fluttered closed.

"You talk too much." With that he withdrew, leaving a spluttering, blushing raven haired boy behind. Turning on his heels, Natsu made his way to the king sized bed in the room and plopped himself on his butt, looking at Gray.

"Now..." his eyes sparkled with mischief, " Strip."

His tone may be playful, but Gray knew that he meant business. That was a direct order. Thus , albeit reluctantly, he complied.

Gray Fullbuster was never one to be ashamed of showing his body to others. He had exhibitionist tendencies, after all. But in front of Natsu, and wearing a damned _maid uniform _of all things... he couldn't help but feel awfully embarrassed. With shaky fingers, he began unbuttoning the black and white blouse.

With a loud yawn, Natsu said, " Faster. We don't have all day."

That shook all embarrassment out of Gray. He growled under his breath._' Of course we don't have all day, we have all week darn it!'_

Cursing and grumbling, he was nude before he even knew what happened. Blame his stripping habit. He looked at Natsu for approval. The pink haired mage simply raised a hand, gesturing him to come closer.

"On your knees, slave."

Gray did so, wincing just a little when his knees made contact with the cold hard floor.

"Take my pants and boxers off for me."

Soon, Natsu's lower half was bare. He was ... erect. Gray was shocked to say the least, but he controlled his emotions and appeared neutral. Well, Gray was hot. Who could blame him ,Gray offhandedly thought to himself.

Natsu, on the other hand, was incredibly turned on by the sight of bare skin on display, Gray; with the slight flush to his skin and the elation of his dominance. With his right hand, he yanked Gray's head forward between his thighs. Feeling uncomfortable with the close proximity of his head and Natsu's dick, Gray tried to pull way but his efforts were futile. He was held firmly in place.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Suck."

Gray's eyes widened. " S...suck? What for?"

Natsu rolled his eyes exasperatedly. " To think you thought I was more innocent than yourself... you idiot. Do I have to spell it out for you? Suck my dick, and let me cum in your mouth."

Gray did not bother to hide his disgust. " Gross! Can't you, like, grab a porno and masturbate?"

"I'm surprised you even know that word. The answer is NO. What would your purpose as a sex slave be, then?"

"SEX SLAVE?! That wasn't part of the deal, Natsu ! You cheater!"

"Come on, didn't we agree to let the winner break the so called innocence of the loser? You can't seriously expect me to order you to wash dishes and run errands for me, can you?"

"..."

"Oh Mavis, that WAS what you thought! "

"..."

Natsu heaved a sigh. "Whatever, just keep those sexy lips of yours open." And with that he thrust his still fully erect dick into Gray's unsuspecting mouth. Unyielding to the gagged sounds Gray made, he thrust harder, faster, deeper, fucking Gray's mouth and moaning loudly.

"Fuck, Gray!" It wasn't long before he became undone. Gray instantly yanked his head away, but Natsu wasn't having any of that. He roughly guided Gray's lips back and made him swallow all of the remaining seed.

It tasted... Gray didn't know what it tasted like.

Natsu pulled up his pants. " Day one, lesson one. Blowjobs. You literally suck at sucking. I'll have to train you some more in that department."

"Asshole. How would YOU like having a big fat dick in your throat?"

Natsu seemed to take it as a compliment. " What, am I too big for you?"

"Shut up."

Gray couldn't quite place his finger on it, but for some reason, he didn't find it unpleasant. At all.

**Please tell me what you think! Remember, reviews are loved. Review=faster updates ;)**


	3. Chapter 2 : Day one, lesson learnt

_**To reviewers and the people who favourited or followed. Thank you so much! They make me so happy.**_

_**I know that both of them (especially Natsu) are a tad OOC but think of it this way. Natsu wants to exercise the control he has over Gray. He knows he only has a week, so he's making the most of it. Gray knows that he lost the bet and acknowledges Natsu's win thus is willing to follow Natsu's orders. If Gray really wants to stop Natsu, he is more than able to do so.**_

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail and all its characters belong to Hiro Mashima. I stake no claim.**

**Pairing : Seme!Natsu x Uke!Gray**

**Rating : M for sexual content.**

**Yaoi alert! This story contains Yaoi ( boy x boy ). You have been warned. If you don't like Yaoi then please step aside.**

Day One

"Jeez, my first kiss was forcibly taken and then that jerk had the nerve to fuck my mouth regardless of my virgin lips. One day, I'll get the bastard back for this." Gray tried as hard as he could to ignore the lips on his neck, sucking, biting, marking, claiming his body as their own.

Natsu felt like he was in heaven. He had always thought Gray was attractive. Why the hell would he tear Gray's boxers off whenever he could otherwise? To Natsu, Gray was... perfect. That attitude of his was an unbelievable turn on. He's such a Tsundere. Angry and rebellious the first second, docile and shy the next. Plus he blushes easily. Not to mention cutely.

And he was HIS. A nagging voice in his head reminded him , '_Only for the week_', but who cares about the minor details?

Possessively, he bit down harshly on Gray's collarbone where the mark could be seen clear as day. He smirked; satisfied at the little yelp of pain it drew from the teen beneath him.

They were on the bed, and Natsu had quickly got bored of twirling his fingers in Gray's hair, thus had proceeded to mark his property.

"Tell me, Gray," said Natsu conversationally, " Have you had sex before?"

If looks could kill, Natsu would probably be dead.

"No? How about masturbating? You done that?"

Gray fixated him with a cold stare.

The Salamander chuckled. "That much of a virgin, are you? You're even more innocent than I thought. Hmmm..."His voice dropped several octaves, " All the more reason to break you. I guess it's up to your Master... to introduce you to a new world." He watched as the ice mage clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

The situation was the same as before. Natsu was somewhat clothed, while Gray was completely naked. It's not like he would miss his clothing anyway.

Natsu loomed over Gray, casting a shadow across Gray's face, making it impossible to discern his expression. Leaning down slowly, he took Gray's right earlobe into his mouth and sucked forcefully until it became red. He grazed his teeth over the sensitive flesh sensually and then released it, whispering into Gray's ear, " I hope you are ready. I'm about to fuck your pussy so hard you won't be able to move, let alone walk for the whole week. And you're going to love it."

He leaned back to examine Gray's face.

Gray, disappointingly to Natsu, was not blushing. He had a puzzled look on his features, eyebrows narrowing slightly and pale lips forming what appeared to be a childish pout. " What's that?"

Dumbfounded, Natsu replied with a question of his own." What's what?"

"A pussy. What's a pussy?"

Natsu stared at him for a few long moments. Gray stared back at him.

Then he burst out laughing, dropping his full body weight onto the boy beneath him.

"Hey! Ashbrain! What's so funny? Stop laughing, dammit!" Un-amused, Gray punched Natsu's forearm lightly (okay, maybe not so lightly).

"Way to ...spoil the mood, Frosty... hahahaha!" Natsu guffawed.

Gray was pissed now. He wiggled and heaved, trying to shove Natsu's body off himself. But Natsu was like dead weight. He didn't even budge. Suddenly, Gray's knee came in contact with something. Something that hardened instantly upon contact.

That stopped the dragon slayer from laughing. Not in the way Gray wanted it to happen, though. When Natsu directed his gaze back at Gray, the look he sent was one of barely concealed lust.

Natsu moved quickly. So quickly that Gray didn't know what was happening until their positions were changed. Gray was on all fours, on his elbows and knees to be exact. His ass was held as high as it could go.

"Spread 'em."

"Uh... come again?"

"Your legs... spread 'em. "

Tentatively, Gray made some space between his legs.

Natsu got impatient." Wider."

When Gray made no move to follow his order, Natsu forced his legs open. After that, he produced a pink coloured vibrator seemingly out of nowhere. Then he reached over to the table beside the bed and grabbed a bottle of lube. Lubricating the vibrator didn't take long. After a few seconds, Natsu rammed the vibrator up Gray's ass in one go.

"A...Ah !" Gosh darn it, that fucking HURT. Gray could not contain the tears from falling.

Natsu showed no mercy. He pushed the vibrator deeper. " Look at how your ass invited the vibrator in... clenching around it like that... you really are a slut, aren't you? My slave."

Gray was having trouble breathing. With a final push, Natsu stopped his ministrations. That was the moment when the vibrator rubbed against something in Gray, something that felt _good._

"More!" The word was out before Gray could stop himself. His cheeks coloured a furious shade of red, bypassing pink altogether.

Natsu smirked. "Found it, eh?" But he did not continue. Instead, he grabbed some tape and secured the vibrator in his submissives ass.

Gray was not used to this. Sure he anticipated the pain, but that brief yet intense wave of pleasure was something he did not expect. So he did what was normal. He whined and reached to touch himself.

Something was forced around his length that had hardened by itself before Gray could relieve himself.

"This, is a cock ring." Natsu declared proudly. " Don't want you coming before me, now."

A button was pressed. A silent cry was set free.

The vibrator began vibrating agonizingly slowly against Gray's prostate.

Natsu smirked again at the state Gray was in. Sweat covered his pale body as he shivered in pleasure.

The 'master' as he wanted to call himself adjusted the vibrator to the highest level.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah...m...more...more... Nat...Natsu... NATSU!" The virgin-no-more was moaning shamelessly by now. " Please..."

Gray was leaking precum.

"Please what?" The fire mage taunted.

"Please... I don't know! Just do something! It's too much!"

Natsu found the time suitable for a lecture. " What you are searching for, is release. In short, orgasm. Do you want me to give you that?"

"Aaah... yes... hell yes!"

Natsu brushed his lips against Gray's ear. " Then beg for it. Say, 'Master Natsu, I am your bitch, your slut, your whore. I want your dick inside me. I want you to pound me into the mattress'."

Gray protested. " That's..._aaaaaah_...too long..." He took a deep breath. He was killing his pride for this, but he _needed_ release. He opened his mouth.

"Please. Fuck me, Natsu."

Oh well. That was enough for the time being. Natsu removed the cock ring.

It was a wonder he held back for so long. His own erection was getting a bit painful. But holding back and messing with his head was what made this fun and interesting. So he said, " ...No."

"What?!" He begged, he , Gray Fullbuster _begged_ and it wasn't enough?

"You haven't actually sucked me off yet, slut." Gray dismissed the term, he was too far gone to care.

"I'll fucking do it then! Happy yet,_Natsu-Sama_?" Gray couldn't see clearly. But Natsu was suddenly naked and it had to be his doing. Natsu's member was red and pulsing in front of his face. The ice mage didn't care anymore. He swallowed the whole thing in one go and concentrated on hollowing his cheeks at a rhythm, putting his tongue and teeth into full use. He sucked vigorously.

Natsu was surprised. But pleased. He wound his fingers into Gray's hair. At a particularly hard suck, he saw white. He came and Gray swallowed all of his cum eagerly. It was quite a sight to behold.

Panting in the aftermath of his orgasm, he noticed Gray looking at him expectantly. So he reached over with his hand and gave Gray a hard jerk. That was all it took for Gray to come all over his hand.

"I must say, you're a natural at sucking dick. I never even taught you how to." Natsu grinned. " Day one, lesson learnt."

With that he kissed Gray full on the mouth. A passionate kiss, but no longer rough.

"Erm, Natsu..."

"Hm?"

"The vibrator's still in me."

"I know."

"..."

"Gray?"

"Yeah?"

"Call me Natsu-Sama again, I liked it."

"Shut up, Natsu."

**Review please! No review, no update ;) Haha**

**Rewinsan : I'm glad that you like the pairing NatGray. It's a bit hard to find any NatGray fans these days :D**

**TheSlayerGirl : Thanks! You made me really happy!**

**Theabridgedkuriboh : YES, Seme!Natsu is hot! xD**

**Jam : Thank you!**

**LittleWonderland : I love your GrayLu story and I can't believe you're here. I'm a fan of that story! ^^**

**Yukinome23 : Is this chapter to your liking? :)**

**Miroh : Natsu likes the 'power' he has over Gray at the moment after all. But trust me, if he goes too far, Gray won't let him. ;)**


	4. Chapter 3 : Day two, breakfast is served

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail and all its characters belong to Hiro Mashima. I stake no claim.**

**Pairing : Seme!Natsu x Uke!Gray**

**Rating : M for sexual content.**

**Yaoi alert! This story contains Yaoi ( boy x boy ). You have been warned. If you don't like Yaoi then please step aside.**

Day Two

"Yo!"

A few heads turned to the direction of the voice. The rest, being members of the rowdy guild they were, ignored it completely. A blue haired girl looked genuinely pleased to see the person.

"Lyon-Sama!"

"Juvia-chan!"

Lucy snickered at the sight. The both of them were so lovesick it's hilarious. It was such a pity that Juvia's affection was not directed to Lyon despite his advances. The blonde was one-hundred-percent sure that Juvia only sees Lyon as an older brother figure or good friend at the most.

The Bluenette had eyes only for a certain exhibitionist. Speaking of the Ice Mage, it appeared that he was currently the main topic of the two's conversation.

"Have you seen Gray , Juvia-chan?" Surprisingly, it was Lyon that asked about his kouhai.

"Sadly, Juvia has no idea where Gray-Sama went. He hasn't gone on a mission and I haven't seen him since the day before yesterday... and Juvia has already told Lyon-Sama to drop the 'Chan' with her name!" The water wizard looked agitated.

"Is that so?" Lyon seemed to be deep in thought. " I actually wanted to discuss some matters with him... such a shame that he's not here. Well, I'll be on my way then, Juvia-chan! "

He flashed a dazzling smile at the girl before him, showing his pearly white teeth.

"Bye, Lyon-Sama!" Juvia waved and watched him leave the Fairy Tail guild. She suddenly thought of something.

"And please stop calling Juvia ' Juvia-chan' ! Juvia will really appreciate it!"

Lucy frowned. The meeting was brief and simple. No drama whatsoever. How boring. Usually, Lyon would flaunt his affection for Juvia in front of everyone. His proclamations of love gets the most dramatical when Gray is around. It was quite the entertainment for the guild members.

"Oh well." With a sigh, Lucy resumed twirling the glass of water in her hand. "And where did Natsu go? It's so boring here on my own! Even Happy, Charle and Wendy are out on a quest. Erza went on an S-class mission and probably won't be back soon. AISH! I'm bored out of my mind!"

Meanwhile, the snowy haired ice mage made his way back to a motel nearby. A name left his lips in a soft whisper.

"Gray..."

**NatGrayNatGrayNatGrayNatGray NatGrayNatGray**

Gray sneezed.

Natsu tightened his hold on Gray's waist and buried his face into Gray's chest. It was actually kind of cute...

_'Stop it Gray. Honestly, what are you thinking? This is Natsu! Natsu is by no means cute!'_Gray berated himself.

The sleeping boy shifted, strands of pink hair tickling Gray's nose.

"Ah-choo!" Gray sneezed again. He decided that he had had enough. He tapped Natsu on the forehead. " Get off me, Natsu."

Natsu gave a satisfied hum and hugged his 'pillow' even tighter. Gray sighed. Well, no harm done. He needed some rest anyway, it was still early. So he shut his eyes and drifted off to dreamland.

When he awoke, his stomach was positively growling. A really nice smell wafted into the room. Gray looked around, but Natsu was nowhere to be seen. He clambered off the bed and walked to the direction of the smell. He halted in front of the wooden door, eyebrows scrunched together. The door was locked from the outside, and a note was taped on it.

'_Morning, slave! Food's right outside the door. I'll let you eat if you do exactly as I say. First off, see the Lacrima at the left corner of the ceiling? It gives me __live broadcast of whatever happens in this room. I want you to give me a show. If I deem it satisfactory, food's yours. Materials are in the box on the table __beside the bed._

_Your Master, The Great Natsu_'

Gray scanned the note and rolled his eyes upon finishing. " A game? How mature of you, Natsu." He made his way to the table and fished around the box for something to start with. He put the stuff onto the bed. There was a bottle of strawberry scented lube, a string of anal beads and a dildo.

Gray stared at them stupefied. What the hell was he supposed to do with them? Besides the lube, he hasn't seen the other two before in his life. Although he could pretty much guess what the dildo was for, assuming the shape meant anything. But the beads? Whatever were the beads for?

He made up his mind to ignore the beads for the time being. Natsu didn't say that he had to use all the materials, after all. He sat himself comfortably on the bed, facing the Lacrima. With a shuddering hand, he began to stroke himself. He didn't really know what to do. He knew the mechanics, of course, but he had never actually done it.

'Shit, I'm not even hard...'

Gray tried to imagine things that were arousing. Girls! Boobs! Smooth skin, long legs. But he couldn't get excited at all.

An image flashed across his mind. Pink hair, sharp fangs. Chiselled abs, firm muscles...

He could feel himself hardening. " Natsu..." his hand moved faster and faster.

Natsu, his body gleaming with sweat. Natsu, looking at him with a seductive, predatory, possessive smirk. Natsu, forcing his dick into Gray's mouth, fucking it hard and fast. Natsu,_Natsu, NATSU_...

"N... Natsu!" he could feel the heat pooling between his legs. Just a little more... he recalled the feeling of the vibrator inside him, vibrating at an alarming speed against his prostate. Not far now...

_"Fuck!"_

Gray looked up in surprise. Where the hell did Natsu's voice come from? The voice rang again.

"Fuck, Gray... you really want me, don't you... I'm having a bit of trouble holding back. I just might get in there and fuck you raw!" Natsu sounded a bit raspy.

"But I'm not going to fuck you. YOU are. That's right Gray, fuck yourself. Fuck yourself for me. I'm watching, you cockslut."

'Seriously, what's with his fetish of calling me a slut?' Gray was sort of amused, he didn't care about such things. But wait... " How does a guy fuck himself? Pray tell, Natsu!" he yelled at the Lacrima.

He heard a snort. " You don't even know how to do that? That's what the dildo is for, you idiot."

Gray let out a soft, " Oh." He reached for the dildo and held it in his hand doubtfully. "So, err, if I'm not mistaken, this goes in my... ass, right?" He really did not want to get the facts wrong and embarrass himself more than he already was.

Natsu didn't bother to hold in his laughter. " Yes, it does. And remember to prepare yourself. Lord, I have a feeling I'm going to have to instruct you throughout the whole process."

Gray flushed in embarrassment. He bit his lower lip. " I can't help that I'm not a pervert like you, you know."

Natsu was oddly patient with him today. " Now follow my instructions. It's for your own good. Suck three of your fingers. Make sure all of them are coated in your saliva."

Gray did so. For some reason or other, doing this under Natsu's instructions felt really dirty.

" Now spread your legs as far as they can go..._Damn! Those thighs_... sorry. Okay, imagine your fingers are mine. I'm going to finger you. Two fingers at one go, I'll plunge it up your sweet ass so fast you won't even have time to blink._Gosh, it's going to be tight_... your cute little ass is squeezing my fingers, swallowing them, it likes being finger-fucked."

Gray followed suite, moaning loudly.

"I scissor my fingers, stretching you for what's going to come later. Then I add the third finger. I'm moving the fingers, in and out , in and out... deep, deeper and deeper still. Moan for me, Gray. Moan like the whore you are."

Gray couldn't help it. He was responding to the dirty talk. He moaned whorishly. His fingers hit his prostate again and again.

"I want you. Now. I take out all the fingers."

Gray withdrew his fingers, whimpering at the loss.

"I align my cock to your hole and drive it all in at one go."

Gray grabbed the dildo. He didn't bother to lube it, just pushed it into his orifice all the way to the hilt. He howled in pleasure.

"I'm fucking you now. I'm pounding you into the mattress. I'm fucking you hard and fast, and you're receiving it wantonly. You love it don't you? You're my bitch. You crave my dick as much as I crave your ass."

Gray drove the dildo in and out of his body. He could feel Natsu's cock in him, brushing against his inner walls, hitting his sweet spot over and over.

"Now come for me, Gray."

And come Gray did. The semen spattered all over the bed. " Naaaaaaaaatsuuuuu ! "

He panted, out of breath.

The door opened. Natsu trudged in.

"Breakfast time, Gray!"

A sinister grin.

**Saa, review minna! ;) I want to know if I'm doing this right.**

**Theabridgedkuriboh : Gray's learning. He's a pro!**

**chippo843 : OMG ! You're one of my favourite authors! I'm blessed. Let's spread some NatGray love together, ne?**

**Rewinsan : Little Gray is growing up really fast under Natsu's care ;)**

**LunaFaustus : I agree! Seme!Natsu x Uke!Gray is refreshing after so many uke Natsu and seme Gray fics out there.**

**Wonder-Chan ( can I call you this? :D) : Awwwww I'm touched. Your story is WAY better than mine. My story doesn't even have a real plot XD**

_Japanese corner_

_後輩__(kouhai) : Junior_


	5. Chapter 4 : Punish me, Natsu-sama!

_**Hi everyone! To anybody that's wondering, I've reuploaded all the previous chapters. They are now error-free because I have a wonderful beta-reader - Katsara-Yuki. Thank you so much!**_

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail and all its characters belong to Hiro Mashima. I stake no claim.**

**Pairing : Seme!Natsu x Uke!Gray**

**Rating : M for sexual content.**

**Yaoi alert! This story contains Yaoi ( boy x boy ). You have been warned. If you don't like Yaoi then please step aside.**

Day Two

Gray was satisfied. He had had a very nice breakfast. For a moment, he wondered why Natsu knew exactly what he was craving and what his favourite meal was. It was like Natsu knew every petty little detail about him. Oh well, it's not like it meant anything. He shrugged it off.

At the moment, Natsu was nuzzling Gray's chest lightly. He seemed to really like doing that. He had his ice mage in a possessive embrace, one that screamed 'hands off, this is mine!'.

Gray decided to break the comfortable silence.

"Ne, Natsu..."

"Nani?"

The black haired boy asked him an innocent question. The not-so-innocent pink haired boy blew up.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Natsu shot up from the bed, looking positively furious. "It's just the second day since we got together, and you are already thinking of ... of... DOING another guy?"

Gray was shocked to the core. He got to his feet as well and retaliated, "What do you take me for? I don't DO guys!"

"Oh really? Then tell me, what have we, two guys, been doing for the past twenty-four hours?"

"I didn't, for lack of a better word, DO you!_You _were the one that forced yourself on me!" Gray regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. He clamped both hands over his lips in horror. Shakily, he said," No... I didn't mean that, I want...I mean, I don't like, no...What I want to say is that..."

"Is that so?" Natsu's voice was so low that Gray had to really focus to make out what he was saying. His pink bangs shadowed his face as his lips moved again. " Then I suppose I have, from your point of view, raped you? Is that it? Tell me, Gray."

"I..." Gray searched for words that he could string together to form a feasible sentence.

" I... I don't know, Natsu."

A flash of hurt passed through Natsu's features. It was so brief that Gray wondered if he had imagined it. Gray bit his lip, waiting for Natsu's reply to his answer.

"... I see."

The dragon slayer stiffly turned his back to Gray. He was shaking just a little bit. He stood there for a few long awkward moments.

"Then I'll leave."

'_Tell me to stay, Gray_.'

Gray cast his eyes to the floor. He didn't know what to say.

" I'm not coming back."

'_Please, Gray. It's just one word..._'

Gray sat back on the bed and drew his knees to his chest.

"You'll survive. I'm not keeping you here either. Leave if you want to."

'_Don't leave me!_'

"Bye."

'_Just ask me to stay!_'

Gray buried his face into his arms and refused to look at Natsu's currently retreating back.

Natsu was surprised at how much it hurt to leave Gray. With every step he took, it seemed like an ice cold blade was slicing through his heart.

'Why didn't he tell me to stay?' Hot tears were now travelling down his cheeks. Gray may not understand, but his lack of response had cut Natsu deeply. He had drawn a line between the two boys that he later might regret drawing.

"Jeez, what's the big deal? "Gray huffed. "All I asked was if I could spend the night at Lyon's tonight."

Truth was, Lyon and Gray had made a deal to train at the North Pole for two months, starting the next day. Their training with Ur had been stopped before they mastered Ice Make Moulding Magic because of the whole Deliora fiasco, and they didn't really have any suitable partners in their respective guilds. They have already made the necessary preparations. What Gray never expected was to lose a bet and be Natsu's slave for a week. That was directly in the way of his training.

Gray had actually been thinking about it. He didn't really know why, but he had decided to sacrifice his training with Lyon or at least postpone it. He told himself that it was so he wouldn't be in Natsu's debt for longer than he needed to. So he wanted to stay over at Lyon's and apologize, help him unpack, that sort of stuff. Plus Lyon tends to choose hotels or motels with the comfiest beds. His bed at the Lamia dorm was really soft and nice too. Gray knew this because he loved to kick his senpai out of his own bed whenever he stayed over. He never understood why Lyon let him, though. Must be the guilt.

Gray replayed the sentence he asked Natsu, trying to recall the exact words he used and figure out if there were any unintentional innuendos.

"_Can I sleep at Lyon's tonight? I miss sleeping in his bed._" The raven scratched his scalp and racked his brains. But he still didn't see anything in his sentence that pointed to the direction of 'I want to fuck Lyon'.

"Must have been Natsu being a sensitive and possessive bastard," Gray concluded. Just then, he remembered something else from the conversation. "And what did he mean 'since we got together'? We're not together...are we?" He tried to imagine being official lovers with Natsu. Announcing to the guild, no; the whole Magnolia that Natsu was his and vice versa. Holding hands with Natsu in front of everyone... it didn't seem that bad. He blushed. Then he remembered how Natsu left and his mood fell immediately.

'Just now... I don't know what came over me. Natsu may have been a bit aggressive before, but the...relationship... we had was definitely consensual. I shouldn't have gone as far as to say he forced himself on me... And I _know _he didn't rape me so why didn't I say so? In fact, when he told me to do all those things, I just went along with it and I sort of ...liked it...' Gray was at a loss. 'I guess I have to apologize...'

"Arrrgh, I don't want to think about Natsu anymore! It's giving me a headache!"

On the other hand, Natsu had shut himself in his room to sulk. This was his house after all, he could do anything. After a round of crying, kicking stuff around and burning things into crisps, he finally calmed down enough to wonder if he was emotionally unstable.

"Gray must have left by now..." This was what Natsu told himself, but he couldn't quench the sizzle of hope at the bottom of his heart that his Ice Mage was still there. So he pulled himself together and made his way to the transparent Lacrima on his messy table. He took a deep breath and looked into the guest room.

That was the moment when the legendary Salamander's eyes bulged so much they nearly popped out of their sockets.

Gray, of course, couldn't find it in himself to leave Natsu. So he conjured up a plan to apologise.

Presently, Gray Fullbuster was unclothed. Since when was he ever clothed, anyway? He had finally found out how to use the anal beads. He had spread himself on the bed and was using the beads to fuck himself. He looked like he was enjoying it thoroughly too. Natsu could clearly see some pink coloured substance flowing out of his hole. He gave a very audible gasp.

On the Lacrima screen, Gray smirked. Step one, get Natsu's attention - success!

He directed his gaze at the Lacrima in his room and moaned loudly, all the while not losing rhythm at his thrusts. He winked and said, "I've been a bad boy, Master. Aaaaaaaaaaah...Please, Natsu-Sama, punish me! I've never felt your aaah...huge cock in my hole. I want you...I need you! _Aaaaaaaah_! Fuck me, Natsu-Sama! Fuck me till I pass out!"

Natsu was getting hard. Painfully hard.

Gray's expression suddenly changed. He stopped his movements. He looked at the Lacrima with such emotion that it took Natsu off guard. Gray gave a guilty little smile and said, " I'm really sorry, forgive me."

Then the look was gone. Gray was back to sexy mode.

"Well? Are you gonna fuck me or not?"

After a while, Gray was wondering if Natsu had ignored him or had missed the whole episode. He pouted. All that work for nothing.

Suddenly, the bedroom door was burst open by a very naked dragon slayer.

Natsu leapt onto the bed and pulled all the beads out of Gray in one jerk. After that, he pinned Gray's wrists down with one hand. Seriously, he said, " I forgive you, you idiot."

Gray heaved a sigh of relief and tried to move. But Natsu's firm grip did not loosen.

Natsu gave him his signature grin. "But punishment is still in order! So I'm still gonna viollllllate you!" He rolled the 'l' with his tongue happily.

_Japanese corner_

_何__(nani) : what_

_先輩__(senpai) : senior_

_**I hope the chapter wasn't too suckish. I tried to write in a way that the story doesn't completely revolve around sex. I don't think I did a good job. T.T**_

_**Review, review! xP**_

_**P.S. School is reopening so I might not update that often. I do promise a chapter every week though :) Plus I have sort of set a target for myself. I won't update if I don't achieve it. I'm not telling what target it is though :P**_

**theabridgedkuriboh : Natsu's not being mean. He just has an odd fetish of calling Gray his slut :p It's his form of dirty talk. Gray doesn't really take it to heart. Hope I'm not disturbing you too much or scaring you off with that :)**

**Wonder-chan : You don't know how happy you make me. ( watery eyed) :D**

**chippo843 : You flatter me . But I like being flattered :P (gets kicked)**

**yukinome23 : Thanks for reviewing! I'll do my best to update frequently.**

**Rewinsan : Yes, Natsu is exceptionally skilled at instructing... when he feels like it, anyway xP**

**Yugato : Oya oya, you like being scared? xD**

**ravenoftime : Thanks! I suppose we're the same for supporting NatGray instead of Gratsu then :p**

**KuroFullbuster : Thank you. I'm not that good at drama, but maybe I can attempt some fluff just for you ^^ Although I might fail miserably...**

**TheSlayerGirl : Good to know that you like my story :)**

**Guest : Hope I satisfied your need ;)**

**InSanIty-of-REALITY : Thank you ~**


	6. Chapter 5 : Day three, Escape

**_To anybody who followed, favourited or reviewed, thanks! Your support gives me the push I need to continue writing. :)_**

**_I'm so sorry for the late update, I know I promised a chapter every week but I'm a bit ( scratch that, a lot)behind schedule with this one. Exams, why do you meddle with my schedule? T.T_**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and all its characters belong to Hiro Mashima. I stake no claim.**

**Pairing: Seme!Natsu x Uke!Gray**

**Rating : M for sexual content.**

**Yaoi alert! This story contains Yaoi ( boy x boy ). You have been warned. If you don't like Yaoi then please step aside.**

Day Three

The sound of clattering footsteps echoed along the rocky pavement as the black haired teen ran like the wind. He panted, beads of perspiration sliding down the side of his face ,towards his chin and down his neck. His chest rose and fell rapidly as he took in large breathes.

"Damn! It's hard enough to run with my hands restricted, but after what happened last night it's killing me to even move!" Gray grumbled to himself.

The night before had been a passionate and memorable night. Gray could not remember how many rounds they went, the dragon slayer always seemed to harden and be up for another round a few seconds after they climax. For a moment, he had wondered why people call him a pervert when Natsu was the forever horny one.

The two of them had had plain, raw sex. No tricks, no games, no foreplay. Natsu had wasted no time in spreading Gray's legs as wide as they could go and ramming himself fully into the ice mage. Surprisingly, he hadn't taken Gray from behind like he expected him to. Instead, he laid Gray forcefully on his back and, contrasting to his earlier behaviour, gently caressed his face and gave him a small peck on his eyebrow. That was all. And then Gray could do nothing to hold back shrieking Natsu's name to the high heavens when his bare behind was abused again and again. Natsu hadn't even considered using any form of lubrication. He did not sheathe himself in little by little to let Gray adjust to his size either. He just fucked Gray however he wanted. Gray owed him one, after all. The pink haired mage still held a little grudge against the other for hurting his feelings and making him cry. Natsu doesn't cry often, but when he does, he usually cries himself out in an embarrassingly pathetic way. As a result he hated crying.

Gray had felt like his insides were being torn apart. He could actually see the little specks of crimson on the bed sheets here and there. He had been terrified. But he wasn't scared of Natsu. He was not afraid of getting hurt.

No, what horrified him was how he responded to the sexual abuse. How he had arched into Natsu's thrusts, subsequently aiding the fire wizard. How he had moaned wantonly and moved desperately, embedding Natsu's length deeper within himself. How he had reached out for Natsu, wound his fingers into Natsu's hair, and pulled the other teen closer to him. How he had truly enjoyed the pain and pleasure he received. And last but not least...

How his heart had clenched unbelievably painfully when he remembered that the only reason their bodies were intertwined at the moment was a stupid bet that never should have happened.

Sure, he never showed any form of liking in the guy. He was the damn bastard's most prominent rival, why would he like him? He even listed Natsu as the only 'thing' he dislikes.

But, there was just something about Natsu... Something that made him... Interesting.

Gray shook his head hard, trying to rid himself of any thoughts regarding a certain teen. A certain teen that had apparently decided after their hot and sexy session that Gray was his and had proceeded to bind Gray's wrists together behind his back with magic-restricting chains. Then the guy had the nerve to grace him with a blinding smile, saying "That was fun!" before promptly falling asleep beside him.

Gray had stared shakily at the boy, his body trembling. Yes, Gray was definitely scared. His stomach was doing weird aerobatic flips as he looked at Natsu's sleeping face.

So Gray got up, clothed himself somehow without using his hands, and left.

Simple as that. It's not like Natsu set up any traps to prevent him from leaving.

He had ignored the flaring pain in his lower back, ignored how he was forced to limp a bit with every step he took. And mostly, he ignored his instincts that were yelling at him to stay by Natsu's side.

He was scared. He had no idea what his emotions were trying to tell him, nor did he particularly want to understand those signals. All he wanted to do was return. To Fairy Tail. And to a certain person that he knew he could always count on.

Little by little, dragging his legs behind him became walking slowly, which became jogging and finally a full out run. This led him to where he was now, tired, hungry and hurt. The chains that trailed behind him were more than a little meddlesome with his movements.

But he had made it.

Cowardly as it might seem, Gray Fullbuster had ran away from Natsu Dragneel.

Into the arms of Lyon Bastia.

**NatGrayNatGrayNatGrayNatGray NatGrayNatGrayNatGrayNatGray **

Natsu yawned ungracefully and rubbed at his eyes. Instinctively he reached out to his right to pull Gray into his arms, only to grasp thin air. He groped around for a bit, not willing to let his eyes come in contact with external light just yet. But he still could not reach the cold and tender body of Gray's. He furrowed his eyebrows. There's no way Gray could have left.

... Right?

Instantly he opened his eyes and scanned his surroundings. He sniffed the air. The scent of Gray still lingered, so where could he be?

He threw on the same clothes he wore every day and lazily wandered around the house. Last night's memory was still perfectly vivid. He chuckled to himself, who would have known that Gray was such a masochist. He had even urged Natsu to fuck him harder and rougher. His exact words had been, " Fuck it Natsu, I don't care if you hurt me just give it to me as hard as you can! Fuck the daylights out of me!"

Hmmm... Still no Gray.

... Wait a second.

Could it be?

Everything around him was a blur when he hurried back to the bedroom. The only trace of Gray's scent was the smell of his dried semen, NOT his minty flavour.

NO.

Something snapped in Natsu. He rushed out of the house hot on Gray's tail, hollering, " WHERE ARE YOU?!"

In the back of his mind, a worried Natsu asked himself, "_I didn't do anything wrong, did I ?_"

**NatGrayNatGrayNatGrayNatGray NatGrayNatGrayNatGrayNatGray **

Lyon shrugged his jacket off his shoulders and moved closer to a sleeping Gray. He positioned the jacket over Gray's torso, protecting him from the chilly wind of Magnolia. Although he knew better than anyone else that Gray could cope easily with cold temperature, it's always better to be safe than sorry. The boy looked so utterly exhausted that when Lyon saw him at first, he thought he could be knocked over by a gust of wind.

Lyon had asked no questions. After so many years of knowing Gray (Oh well, maybe they got out of touch for quite a while, but that boy never changes) , he knew that Gray would tell him everything he needed to know when he was ready. Pestering him would only lead to him drifting further away. It was by that reasoning Lyon had welcomed Gray into his motel room (how did he even know where he was staying?) ,broke the oddly suspicious chains around Gray's wrists and treated him to a meal. He even let him sleep in his bed. He never could fathom the reason behind his younger student's infatuation with his bed, wherever and whichever it is.

Lyon noticed the limp. He noticed the bruises. He noticed the numerous numbers of hickeys. He noticed the chapped lips. He could smell the scent of sex lingering on Gray. It wasn't hard to put two and two together. But he refused to assume anything without hearing Gray's story first.

And he would beat the hell out of anyone that dared to hurt Gray.

He sighed. " The things I do for you, kouhai... You really should start taking care of yourself."

**_Who anticipated a love triangle? ^^_**

**_Review please! _**

**theabridgedkuriboh : Both Gray and Natsu are sexy ;)**

**Miroh : That was what I originally planned, but the story just sort of wrote itself afterwards xD**

**Yugato : What's the best is Seme!Natsu x Uke!Gray , haha!**

**Jena : Yay! More Uke!Gray fans!**

**Wonder-chan : ありがとうございます。Thank you (bows) xP**

**chippo843 : I really hope I can stay true to that promise ;D**

**Someone : Here you go, an update!**

**yukinome23 : You don't even need to ask xD**

**Delza : Ta-da! A new chapter! XD**

**TheSlayerGirl : Thanks!**

**Rewinsan : Gray's innocence has been broken, but to what extent? That's for readers to find out in later chapters xP**

**Yaoilover : Glad to know that ;)**

**FairyTailFreak : We Natsu and Gray fans should unite, no matter who's the seme! There aren't enough Fairy Tail yaoi fans as it is ;) Hope you come to like Seme Natsu and Uke Gray xD**

**Stormyfang502 : Natsu is a closet perv xP**

**intenseyaoigirl : Here you go!**

**Amighty Carrots : Nice username you got there. By the way, you really gave me a huge boost of confidence. Thank you SO much.**


	7. Chapter 6 : Betrayal

**_Thanks Katsara-Yuki for beta-ing._**

**_Gray's mixed emotions made him do something he might regret..._**

**_Dreams : Prepare yourselves guys!_**

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail and all its characters belong to Hiro Mashima. I stake no claim.**

**Pairing : Seme!Natsu x Uke!Gray**

**Rating : M for sexual content.**

**Yaoi alert! This story contains Yaoi ( boy x boy ). You have been warned. If you don't like Yaoi then please step aside.**

Day Three

Lyon stared dumbfounded at the tuft of raven hair under his chin. Contrasting to his earlier detached behaviour, his fellow disciple had lunged at him upon waking up and had proceeded to bury his face into Lyon's chest_(now just where did his shirt go? What a mystery.)_.

Lyon furrowed his eyebrows. Gray was still shivering. This couldn't be good. Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around Gray's torso, hoping that the younger boy would not shy away. To his relief, Gray relaxed into the touch, leaning in noticeably.

After a good while, the little sniffling sounds Gray was making slowly ceased. Gray pushed himself violently off Lyon, and muttered, "... Sorry."

Lyon merely raised an eyebrow.

"So... You wanna take a bath? No offense, but you reek." Lyon couldn't help wrinkling his nose.

Gray let out a soft chuckle. "I do, don't I? "

An awkward silence lingered between the two. Lyon coughed, "Okay, then I'll show you to the bathroom."

It was a short trip, but it seemed like forever to Lyon. Gray seemed to be in better shape, but the way he trailed behind Lyon with his head lowered signalled that there was something seriously wrong.

Trying to lighten the atmosphere, Lyon turned his head and teased, "Do you want me to scrub your back? You never could do anything right by yourself."

Gray was silent for a few moments, his dark hair shadowing his eyes. Then he looked up and grinned. "Sure, just like old times. Don't expect me to return the favour though."

Lyon let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He had half expected Gray to bite back defensively. Thank the heavens that it turned out alright. He opened the door before him, slid the shower curtains to a side and urged Gray into the shower.

After turning on the tap to fill the bathtub, he returned and let the shower flow, rivulets of water drenching the clothed bodies of both men.

Gray made to remove his shirt, but his fingers were shaking. Badly. He clenched his teeth.

'_I'm not weak, dammit!'_

A gentle hand pulled his trembling fingers away. He let his hands fall to his sides.

"Here. Let me."

Lyon treated Gray like porcelain, unbuttoning the shirt ever so carefully and pulling down the boxers. He did not feel uneasy. It was not the first time he has seen Gray naked, after all.

"Now lift your legs."

Gray didn't know why, but he blushed. He let Lyon slip the boxers of his legs, a faint pink tinting his cheeks.

Lyon began to take off his coat. He tutted, it was all wet. He seemed to have forgotten that he was the one who turned on the shower.

"Stop."

Lyon sent an inquisitive gaze in Gray's direction.

"I want to do it." Gray shifted his weight from one leg to the other. "Take off your clothes, I mean."

'_Cute!'_Lyon could not contain a smile from breaking across his face.

Gray yanked Lyon's coat, shirt and pants off in swift motions. For some reason, he felt calm and collected. His hands were steady as he removed Lyon's undergarments. He quickly averted his eyes from Lyon's package, pouting a bit. It had been at least ten years since he had seen mini-Lyon, and he hated that everyone around him was bigger than he was. Everyone... Pink hair flashed across his mind and he gasped. He shook his head as hard as he could._No. Do not think about Nat... Do not think about that person. No._

Once he finished, he took Lyon's hand and led him to the bathtub. Before they could step into the water, Lyon halted his movements.

"This is probably none of my business, but would you mind telling me what happened?"

Gray stayed mute.

"The marks on your body, and the restraining chains before..." Lyon trailed off.

"I will tell you. I promise." And that was that. Conversation over, topic closed.

Lyon bit his lip. How could he get Gray to understand that he wanted to help?

**NatGrayNatGrayNatGrayNatGray NatGrayNatGray**

Natsu sniffed around, his nose high in the air. Gray's scent was still quite prominent, leading him along a trail. He frowned deeply. It was already in the middle of the afternoon. After two and a half hours of tracking, he was still way behind. He wondered just how early Gray had got up and left. Little did he know, the ice mage had not even had a wink of sleep. Gray had actually left at midnight, giving him a really good head start.

Natsu sort of regretted being someone who wastes away his time sleeping. He had started his tracking when the sun was already high above his head.

"Isn't this... The way back to the guild? Why did the Ice Boy take so many wrong turns?"

Nevertheless, he continued following Gray's scent.

"Arrrgh, I'm starving!"

**NatGrayNatGrayNatGrayNatGray NatGrayNatGray**

The bathtub wasn't very big. It was big enough to just accommodate both mages. After scrubbing each other down, they relaxed into the icy cold water that should be too chilly for comfort but worked out perfectly for them.

Lyon reached out for Gray. He turned the smaller boy so that his back was facing Lyon. Then he hugged Gray from behind, making his chest and Gray's back contact. Gray did not resist, in fact he let out a contented little sigh. Even after sleeping, he was still awfully tired. He felt like he could just melt into Lyon's strong arms right there and fall asleep. He laid back, his head dropping onto the crook of Lyon's neck.

'_Our bodies fit together perfectly..._' he mused.

Suddenly, Lyon spoke, his chest rumbling, sending vibrations through Gray's body.

"Gray..."

Gray did not feel like answering. He wanted to rest.

"Shut up and just let me lie on you, alright?"

Lyon chuckled. Swiftly, he shifted Gray's position so that he was facing him. Lyon's arms snaked around Gray's waist. Automatically, Gray's arms draped over Lyon's shoulders. This was a position they were used to. Since they were little, they liked holding each other. Well, whenever they weren't beating the shit out of each other, at least.

Lyon leaned in, his forehead touching Gray's. He smiled.

"You know, Gray... You're so cute, I just want to kiss you."

Gray's cheeks flushed a fierce shade of red.

"Shut up, Lyon."

Lyon ignored him and continued," May I?"

Gray looked at him, confused. " Huh?"

"Kiss you. Please, may I ?"

Gray gulped audibly. Natsu's face popped out of nowhere, his lips forming the words" you", "are", and "mine".

Gray shut his eyes.

'_Natsu only said that because of the bet. Natsu does not like me. Lyon is different. Lyon likes me. Lyon actually cares._'

Lyon took his actions as a 'yes'.

The older disciple covered the younger's lips with his own and held that position. He wanted to keep the kiss chaste.

'_Natsu does not care. Natsu does not care._'

Lyon began to pull away slowly.

'_Natsu sees me as a temporary slave._'

Their lips parted.

_'Natsu has hated me since we saw each other. That is never going to change, no matter what happens.'_

Gray opened his eyes. Lyon was smiling, again. Lyon wasn't really the smiley type, so he believed that Lyon must really be happy.

"Lyon... Forgive me."

Now it's Lyon's turn to be confused. "What?"

Chilly hands intertwined in Lyon's snowy white hair, yanking his head down so that their lips met yet again. Lyon's eyes widened when Gray's tongue pushed past Lyon's parted lips and began exploring.

Lyon began to participate in the kiss. After a few seconds, he was dominating it. It was like a dream come true.

Gray moaned lewdly. It sent a wave of heat straight towards Lyon's nether regions. He began to thrust upwards, his length rubbing the others. Both were hard. Finally, they pulled away for breath. Lyon pushed Gray down beneath him and hovered over the mage, his four limbs trapping Gray.

The raven haired boy gazed up at him through half-lidded eyes, clouded with lust. To think, it was Natsu that awakened this side of him.

Lyon wanted to take Gray there and then. But he withheld himself.

"Gray... Are you sure you want this?"

Gray replied with a hard thrust upwards.

Lyon grinned. " Alright then."

And no more words were exchanged.

Flesh collided with flesh. Everything was a blur. A blissful blur for both of them.

After the session, tears were running freely across Gray's face.

Appalled, Lyon asked, " What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

A shake of the head.

"No. You were gentle... Too gentle... Compared to..." Gray broke down.

Lyon rocked Gray in his arms. "Shh. You don't have to tell me."

Gray fell asleep, and his last thoughts were, '_But I liked it rough. I love... I think I love Natsu.'_

Lyon embraced Gray. "Who did this to you, Gray?"

**NatGrayNatGrayNatGrayNatGray NatGrayNatGray**

Natsu grinned triumphantly. He had finally reached the place Gray was residing. The motel was a short journey away from the Fairy Tail guild. He was sort of impressed. The motel seemed like a hotel more than what it was. The whole floor consisted of only one room.

"Here I go." The pink haired boy melted the lock and pushed the door open.

.

.

.

"_NANI?!_"

_**Anyone wanna guess what happens next? **_

_**Review minna! :)**_

**theabridgedkuriboh : Lyon tried something... But all three are at fault here.**

**KuroFullbuster : I never planned to have a love triangle going on here, but that episode with Gray being all tsundere towards Lyon, actually caring when Lyon was almost defeated and all that simply inspired me.**

**FairyTailFreak : I don't want to be seen as creepy, but when I read your review, a smile just automatically took over my face. You make me _that _happy.**

**scared sapphire : Welcome! XD**

**Jena : Gray has always thought that Lyon has the comfiest beds. ^^**

**Rewinsan : Bad bad Natsu! He's in for a bit of heartache now. But they'll all end up happy in the end :D**

**Stormyfang502 : I'm actually making the plot up as I go, haha.**

**yukinome23 : I just can't write chapters that are really lengthy, it doesn't work for me. If I attempted it I'm pretty sure it'll turn out weird, so I'm going to keep at my pace :)**

**Wonder-chan : Gray's unbelievably confused, and Natsu has no idea what he did wrong. Aish, these two...**

**Yugato : Your worries came true :( **

**TheSlayerGirl : Hehe, I'm excited as well!**

**xXSarcasticAngelXx : I updated! Haha **

**Guest : Since you said please :p , here's the chapter!**


	8. Chapter 7 : Natsu VS Lyon?

**Ch.7 - Natsu VS Lyon ?**

**Thanks Tragically Hopeless for beta-ing.**

_**I thank everyone that followed, favorited or reviewed. I'm not gonna lie though, it's the reviews that give me the greatest motivation to write ;)**_

_**Some of you might hate me for Gray's 'betrayal' in the last chapter, but trust me, it was necessary!**_

_**Now, regarding the ultimate pairing in this story... NatsuxGray is the pairing I'm aiming for. There will only be very slight LyonxGray here.**_

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail and all its characters belong to Hiro Mashima. I stake no claim.**

**Pairing : Seme!Natsu x Uke!Gray , slight Lyon x Gray**

**Rating : M for sexual content.**

**Yaoi alert! This story contains Yaoi ( boy x boy ). You have been warned. If you don't like Yaoi then please step aside.**

Day Three

Natsu looked around, his eyes wide with bewilderment.

"WOW! This place is HUGE!"

He grinned, "Now, off to explore!" But before he could do anything, Gray's face suddenly flashed across his mind. He looked... sad?

The dragon slayer's lips curved into a frown. "Screw exploring, I need to find Gray. Who knows what sort of trouble that ice block could get into."

**NatGrayNatGrayNatGrayNatGrayNatGrayNatGray**

Lyon stroked Gray's hair tenderly, tucking stray strands behind the sleeping boy's ears. His nimble fingers worked their way from the younger disciple's hair, down his jawline, over his neck, before finally residing at his collarbone. Snowy white eyebrows furrowed at the numerous hickeys he discovered there.

"Mmm...," Gray sighed, slowly opening his eyes.

Lyon smiled. "Go back to sleep. It's just been a few hours." He added guiltily, "You were hurt when you came to me, yet I was hurting you even more."

Gray smiled, but it looked forced and tired, "If you're referring to the sex, don't say that and don't regret it. I needed it."

Lyon was taken aback by Gray's forwardness. He wasn't used to it. Come to think of it, sex with Gray had been nothing like he imagined it would be. (Fine, he had dirty thoughts about the boy, he admitted it.) He had expected a shy, innocent boy who didn't know what to do, but had received an all too willing, and wild lover instead. He had tried his best to be gentle, but the other just didn't seem to want it.

"So... Are you ready to tell me what the hell happened yet?"

"..."

Lyon appeared to be hurt, "Surely, you trust me by now?"

Gray looked resigned, "Yes, I trust you. And I promised to tell you everything, so don't rush me."

Lyon shrugged. "Okay." He clambered out of his king-sized bed. He chuckled, remembering how cute Gray had been before, clinging to him unconsciously while he dried him and carried him, bridal style, to the bed.

"I'll be back. Meanwhile, get some rest."

Gray uttered a sound of approval and buried his head back into the sheets. Lyon laughed wholeheartedly, and walked out of the door.

Straight into a flamed fist aimed directly at his face.

He fell to the floor, moaning in pain.

Sensing something was wrong, Gray called out uncertainly, "Lyon? Is everything alright?"

He was met with no response.

Gray hurried to the door, tripping over his feet in the process, "Oomph!"

Suddenly, he was pulled up by familiar hands, "Gray? Are you okay? Did that bastard hurt you?"

Gray took only two seconds to act.

"Ice Make: Lance!"

After knocking Natsu down, he ran out the door. Spotting someone lying at the doorway, he moved as fast as he could. Recognizing the man as who he was, he yelled desperately, "Lyon!"

Ignoring Natsu who had got up and followed him, he cradled Lyon's face in his lap, treating his injuries with ice.

"He's okay, you know." Natsu sulked. " All I did was knock him out."

Gray turned to him furiously. "By punching him in the face! Not cool, Natsu."

Natsu defended himself, " I didn't know it was him! I smelt sex on your scent so I was worried you got raped or... Something..." His eyes widened in recognition, and he pointed an accusing finger at Gray, "You fucked him, didn't you?!"

Gray yelled back at him, "What if I did? I don't belong to you!"

Natsu growled. "Did you forget about the bet?"

"What...what bet?" Lyon sat up.

Natsu turned on him, "A bet that resulted in him being mine, so stay out of it!"

Lyon looked at Natsu and then he looked at Gray who was directing an unmistakable gaze towards Natsu. Then he got up silently and faced Natsu.

What happened next was very fast. In Gray's eyes, at least. Lyon swung out a fist that collided painfully with Natsu's jaw. Natsu retaliated by a perfect roundhouse kick. Magic circles were appearing under them moments later.

"Karyuu no Houkou!"

"Ice Make: Snow Dragon!"

"STOP THIS NONSENSE!" Gray got between the two of them, but both boys realized too late where their attacks would land.

It happened in slow motion.

.

.

.

"GRAY!"

Gray got up shakily, "Come on, who do you think I am? I've taken far worse than... this..." His knees buckled, and all was black.

When Gray came to, he was lying on a bed in Fairy Tail's infirmary. Natsu was holding his left hand, while Lyon was holding his right.

They spoke at the same time.

"You idiot."

Lucy spoke up, "Gray, where did your injuries originate?"

Gray stiffened. "I got in the middle of a fight between these two blockheads, what do you expect?"

Lucy didn't seem convinced, but she let it slide.

Gray was suddenly pounced on by a very upset Juvia. "Juvia is sorry that she wasn't by Gray-sama's side! Juvia doesn't know how to make it up to Gray-sama!"

He patted her back awkwardly, "Oi, I'm fine, Juvia."

Natsu snorted. "You'd better be."

Lucy was the only one that noticed how Natsu never let go of Gray's hand. How he stood protectively by his side. How Lyon made no move towards Juvia. How he eyed the fire and ice mages' intertwined hands with an unreadable expression.

"Well then, I'm going home," Gray made to get out of the bed.

"Someone has to take care of you," Mirajane exclaimed.

"He's coming with me."

"I'll take care of him."

Lyon and Natsu glared at each other, the challenge evident.

"Um... Juvia can..."

Gray looked terrified at the idea of Juvia looking after him. Without thinking, he blurted out, "Uh, no thanks Juvia, I'll go with Natsu."

He regretted it as soon as the words left his mouth.

_**I apologize for the extremely short chapter. It gets better, I promise! And if anybody noticed, Katsara-Yuki is currently encountering problems so this and the following chapters will be beta-ed by Tragically Hopeless. This is the main reason I took so long to update. The next chapter will most likely be up tomorrow.**_

_**-Dreams.**_

**fan :Yes, Go Natsu! Snatch Gray back before it's too late!**

**inlovewithTheBet : I'll update whenever I can.**

**fullbusterific : I'm pretty sure NatGray is going to be endgame here, so no worries ;)**

**Jena : Gray apologized because he felt like he was just using Lyon to get over Natsu.**

**Yugato : I'm sorry if I offended you :(**

**theabridgedkuriboh : Natsu wants Gray back, he'll definitely do something.**

**TheSlayerGirl : Thank you!**

**FairyTailFreak : Congratulations! You basically summarized all that I wanted to portray in the last chapter ^^**

**Koh-sama : I never really knew if it was a good thing to have skills at writing Yaoi, haha.**

**SexyBleachGuys : I'm leaning towards NatGray, but you never know ;)**

**Delza : Thanks for reviewing!**

**InSanIty-of-REALITY : That was quite a cliffy, wasn't it?**

**Kelsea : Thank you! I share the same feelings, Natsu is not as dense as people usually make him out to be.**

**Stormyfang502 : That's Natsu for you, destroying everything in sight xP**

**IssaHORROR : On it! Updating!**

**x0xalexis8 : Natsu's going to suffer if he doesn't make his feelings known :(**

**LolyGothica : Here, tissue ;)**

**Demonslave : Thank you for reviewing.**

**blue wolf luv red phoenix : Natsu really has to stop being dense!**

**Wild Rhov : That's what I thought! Haha. Btw, you're one of my favourite authors!**

**random reviewer : Haha I'll strive to make you like Uke!Gray.**


	9. Chapter 8 : Making Up without Making Out

**Ch.8 - Making Up without Making Out**

**Thanks Tragically Hopeless for beta-ing.**

_**As promised, here's the next chapter after 24 hours! **_

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail and all its characters belong to Hiro Mashima. I stake no claim. For the record, I don't own Ao no Exorcist either.**

**Pairing : Seme!Natsu x Uke!Gray , slight Lyon x Gray**

**Rating : M for sexual content.**

**Yaoi alert! This story contains Yaoi ( boy x boy ). You have been warned. If you don't like Yaoi then please step aside.**

Day Three

A certain raven haired male was currently standing in the middle of Natsu's guest room, carrying out his mission to give himself a concussion.

"Stupid, stupid!" Gray hit himself on the forehead repeatedly with his right palm while his left hand ruffled his raven locks. "Why did I have to say that? I could have chosen the safe path and stayed with Lyon, but _No_! My idiot self decided to show himself and blurt out Natsu's name instead!"

His right palm made to connect with his forehead yet again, but failed. "Oi, Bakayaro! You'll give yourself a bruise," Natsu caught his hand in a firm grip and leaned into the now blushing Gray, "And we don't want any marks on your smooth skin, now do we?"

Natsu moved closer, his hot mouth slowly descending over Gray's unexpecting lips. Instead of pushing his tongue into the wet cavern, the pink haired mage chose to sink his sharp canines into Gray's bottom lip, so hard that he drew blood. He licked the scarlet droplets up greedily, and commented, "Man, you taste _so_ good, Gray."

Gray turned his head to the side, "Whatever."

Natsu cocked his head innocently, "What's with you? You've been doing your best to reject and ignore me since yesterday. Don't tell me you're still mad at me for kicking Lyon's ass?"

'_Ignore. Ignore. Ignore and no pain will come._'

"Seriously, I'm not even punishing you as I should for screwing around with that bastard. How can I get it through to you that you are mine?"

Gray muttered something unintelligible, even to Natsu's sensitive ears.

"What?"

Gray inhaled deeply, "I said that I'm not yours."

Natsu immediately huffed, "Tell that to the bet."

"STOP WITH THE FREAKING BET ALREADY!" Gray burst out.

"But... But I..."

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU AND YOUR STUPID BET!" Gray started to pant, his chest heaving with every breath.

"..." For once, Natsu was rendered speechless.

Gray cast his eyes to the floor, "I should leave now."

"Don't!"

Gray turned his back on Natsu. " I'm sure Lyon or Juvia," he cringed a bit at the name,"will take me in. I won't bother you anymore."

Once he made his first step, he was stopped by two arms wrapping themselves around his waist, closely followed by a face burrowing into his back.

"Please... don't leave me." Gray's eyes widened. Gently, he put his hands over Natsu's, removing them. He faced Natsu and his eyes widened even more. Tears gushed down the fire mage's face like a waterfall. Gray couldn't believe it was possible for one person to have this many tears.

"I... I don't... _(sniff)_... don't know what I did... _(sniff)_... wrong, but I'm sorry! Dakara... Hitori ni... Shinaide..." (Translation : That's why... Don't leave me... Alone...)

Gray shut his eyes. _'Well, here goes nothing.'_

He pulled Natsu into a warm embrace. "Kono ahou! Omae wa hontouni baka da! Ore wa... omae ga kirai dekimasen." (Translation : This idiot! You are truly an idiot! I... can't hate you.)

He slowly pulled away, smiling. "I really can't hate you after all. Hating you is a pain."

Natsu grinned.

"Now, how about we go celebrate your love for me?"

"When the heck did I say I love you?"

"You said you didn't hate me!"

"That doesn't mean I love you!"

"It _so_ does."

"It doesn't! Did I ever say 'I love you'? No!"

"You said it three times already, heh."

"...What?"

**NatGrayNatGrayNatGrayNatGrayNatGrayNatGray**

Lyon slammed his fist onto the bar, "Another beer!"

Juvia stammered,"Juvia thinks... Lyon-sama has had enough."

He hollered," Make it quick! I want a beer!" Ice formed around his fists.

The bar attendant squeaked, scared out of his wits. "Co-coming up!"

Juvia tried to reason with Lyon. "Juvia is upset as well, Juvia wanted to take care of Gray-sama too... but Gray-sama chose Natsu-san, so Juvia believes that we should respect his decision!"

Lyon started to shake, and he reached for Juvia. "Do me a favour... Let me hug you. Just this once."

"Eh?"

Lyon grabbed Juvia roughly, and buried his face into her neck. Juvia just sat there, shocked. When Lyon withdrew, Juvia's neck was wet.

"Thank you... Juvia."

Juvia smiled. This was one of the few times that Lyon had addressed her by her name without adding "-chan" at the back.

"Juvia is happy to help."

Lyon looked at the beer in his hands. After a while, he pushed it away. "Gray wouldn't want me to waste myself away like this, right?"

The bluenette nodded. "Juvia thinks so too."

"Hey! Why are you two talking about me like I'm dead?" Gray popped up from behind Juvia.

"Gray!" Lyon immediately hid the beer behind his back.

Gray sweat-dropped. "Cut it out, Lyon. You reek so badly of alcohol that it'll take someone without a nose to think you haven't drank." He shrugged, "Plus, you're of legal age so I don't care anyway. The awful hangover that you're sure to have tomorrow serves you right."

'_Cold!_' Lyon made a face. "Why are you here anyway? _You_ aren't legal yet. You're still a minor."

"Gray-sama should rest!" Juvia piped up.

Gray smirked. "Oh, I can pull a few strings."

He waved at a bartender (not the cowardly one from before but a different one), calling, "Yo ! Amaimon!"

Lyon frowned, "What a weird name."

Gray hit him, "It's not his real name, Pointy-Eyes."

"Shut up, Droopy-Eyes."

A pink head popped out of nowhere, complaining,"That's our nicknames for each other! Don't steal them!"

Lyon smirked and hiccuped, unfazed by the boy's sudden appearance. " We had these nicknames before you even met Gray, Salamander."

Natsu's eyes bulged. " They're not original?"

By then, the guy called Amaimon had reached them.

Gray rolled his eyes, "Took you long enough."

Amaimon looked as weird as his name. He had green hair that pointed up to the sky from the middle of his scalp, similar to an ice cream cone. His eyes were creepy and his ears pointed. He sucked on a lollipop, and said, without shame, "I can't help it that I'm so popular all the ladies want a piece of me."

Gray held up a fist, Amaimon hit it with his own.

"It's been ages since you came to Gehenna Bar. What happened? Or were you too busy to visit me?" Amaimon pouted.

"It slipped my mind." Gray grinned. "Give me the usual, will you? Oh, and give me that stick over there."

"Sure, anything for you, cutie."

Gray spluttered, "I'm not cute!"

After a few minutes, Amaimon returned. "Here, one Blizzard Special and one, er, burning stick. Seriously, why do you want this?"

"You'll see."

Natsu suddenly snatched the stick from Amaimon and stuffed the flames into his mouth. "Yummy~."

Amaimon didn't look impressed. "I've seen weirder things. Well, bye cutie! See your cute little ass around!" With that, he slapped Gray's ass and left.

Gray turned to see three very jealous wizards glaring at Amaimon's retreating back with murderous intent.

"Why does he get to call you Cutie?" That was Natsu.

"Why do you let him touch you like that?" That was Lyon.

"Juvia knew it! Gray-sama doesn't like Juvia because she isn't a male!" No description is needed for this person.

Gray sighed and sucked on his icy treat.

"I'll never get used to this."

_**I'm sorry, I had to do it! I've just become a fan of Ao no Exorcist. Who recognized Amaimon and Gehenna? ;)**_

_**Review minna! The next chapter should be up after one to three days.**_

_**-Dreams.**_

**theabridgedkuriboh : He's careless, that's why he needs Natsu to look after him! Haha**

**AsDarknessSpreads : Sorry for the long wait.**

**yukinome23 : I know that feeling all too well. I think both of them have personalities that suit Gray ;)**

**Fullbusterrulesmyheart : LyoRay moment coming up on chapter 12! I already have it written out. Lyon isn't going to appear for a few chapters though.**

**IssaHORROR : I hope to compensate for the shorter chapters by updating more frequently :)**

**TheSlayerGirl : Yep, that they do.**

**V.B. Lupin : You're not the only one ;)**

**LolyGothica : I feel so appreciated. Not many people say 'Thank you for your effort' nowadays. Haha.**


	10. Chapter 9 : Day Four, Winter Date

**Ch.9- Day Four, Winter Date**

**Thanks Tragically Hopeless for beta-ing.**

_**As promised, this chapter is up after 3 days! ;)**_

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail and all its characters belong to Hiro Mashima. I stake no claim.**

**Pairing : Seme!Natsu x Uke!Gray , slight Lyon x Gray**

**Rating : M for sexual content.**

**Yaoi alert! This story contains Yaoi ( boy x boy ). You have been warned. If you don't like Yaoi then please step aside.**

Day Four

Gray swallowed. Natsu was currently examining him for injuries. He had insisted that Gray take off all his clothes, including his boxers for a, as he put it, "more thorough examination", but he was convinced that it was just Natsu's perverted side rearing its head. Nevertheless, Gray had complied.

After what seemed like eons to Gray, Natsu grinned. "Yosh! You're perfectly fine now. You heal really quickly, Gray. Perhaps..." he pulled Gray closer so that their torsos were touching, "I could use that to my advantage?"

Gray, sensing the hidden meaning, blushed profusely, "Just because I've forgiven you doesn't mean that I'll let you do whatever you want to me, baka."

Natsu ignored him. "It's day four, isn't it?"

Gray blinked. "Eh?"

"Day four of the bet. Three days of seven have passed." Gray wasn't completely sure, but Natsu's tone had a hint of melancholy.

"So?"

"It's nothing," Natsu gave him a sad smile.

'_You'll be leaving me before I know it, and I'll be powerless to stop you_.'

"I'll just have to make full use of the four days I have left then!" The pink haired dragon slayer suddenly pumped his fist into the air.

Gray was totally confused now. "What?"

Natsu linked his arm through Gray's. "Let's go on a date!"

Black eyes widened. "Pardon me?"

"You heard me! Now go put some clothes on, you pervy exhibitionist!"

Gray spluttered, "You're the one that made me take off my clothes, you Flame-Brain!"

Natsu appeared not to hear. "I know the perfect place too. Come on, Gray!" He threw a set of clothes in Gray's face.

Gray was so shocked he couldn't move a muscle. The clothes slammed into his face, falling into his lap moments later.

The fire mage sighed. "Jeez..." He began to help Gray put on the clothes. And after a few minutes, an excited cry resonated through the walls of the room. "I knew I picked the perfect outfit! You look SO cute!"

"Natsu, take your hands off of my butt, or so help me, I'll freeze yours."

"Aww, but it looks so round and curvy..." A pout could be imagined from the way it was spoken.

"NATSU! I SAID NO!"

The two left the house, bickering like an old married couple after Gray finally got Natsu to stop molesting him.

"Natsu, where are we going?" Gray was fed up. Natsu had the freaking nerve to blindfold him, and he couldn't see a thing.

"Be patient. We're almost there."

Gray sighed and decided to let Natsu lead the way. He could not help but take note of how warm the hand holding his was, how wonderful a feeling their intertwined fingers bought. Without his sight, his sense of touch was enhanced. He felt like holding the hand in his forever and ever.

Suddenly, the hand let go. The warmth disappeared.

He couldn't explain the panic that rose within him. His chest heaved, "N...Natsu? Where are you?"

Silence.

"Na-Natsu... This isn't funny..."He would definitely kill the bastard if he left him alone in the middle of nowhere.

"Ta-da! Surprise!" The blindfold was removed, allowing the light to enter his eyes once again. He squinted, seeing that Natsu was standing in front of him.

Natsu was grinning. "You like it?" Then he noticed traces of tears around Gray's eyes. "Wha... Why are you crying?"

Gray touched the corners of his eyes and cursed. "I wasn't crying. Just... Never leave me alone again."

Natsu smiled. "I'll never leave you, idiot."

Gray looked away, somewhat embarrassed. That was when he finally saw what had been in front of him all this time.

"Wow..."

He was before a literal Winter Wonderland. Snowflakes fell from the sky. The ground was covered in inch-deep snow. A huge snowman was seated in the middle of the theme park, handing out gifts to all the passers-by. Further inside, he could see all sorts of games, and the icy roller coaster caught his immediate attention.

"Let's go, Natsu!" Unknowingly, Gray clung to Natsu's forearm and looked at him with anticipating eyes.

Natsu looked at his arm in wonder and smiled warmly.

"Let's go. Together."

Arms linked, they entered the theme park. A few meters above them, the name of the park shone brightly with a flurry of different colors.

'Romance Winter ~ Love is in the Air'

A few meters behind them, a blue haired girl hugged a cushion to her chest, tears streaming comically down her face. "Why did Gray-sama come to a love park with Natsu-san?" Her expression turned murderous, "Natsu-san is Juvia's love rival!"

Natsu sneezed and shuddered, and Gray looked over at him, feeling guilty. The cold really didn't bode well with the fire wizard.

They have had a whole day of fun. They even took a great number of pictures via lacrima. Gray could deny it all he wanted, but the day he spent with Natsu couldn't be called anything but a date. Miraculously, Natsu had not destroyed anything. Yet.

Gray licked his snow cone messily. The two were sitting under a huge Christmas tree. They were the only couple under it, since Natsu had threatened all the other couples to stay away. But Gray had gone to buy a snow cone, so he didn't know.

A trickle of snow dribbled down his chin onto his exposed chest. It appeared that his exhibitionist tendencies had got the better of him,for he was currently unclothed from the waist up.

Natsu stared. Then he licked his lips, a predatory gleam in his eyes. The dragon slayer leaned in without notice and stuck out his tongue, licking the snow of Gray's chest, withdrawing but not before placing his lips over Gray's nipple and sucking hard.

Gray gasped, "Natsu! People are looking!"

Natsu dismissed him, "Let them look. You know, Gray... usually after couples go on a date, they have sex."

Gray blushed, "No they don't! They kiss each other goodbye!"

Natsu smirked,"Then you don't know anything about couples."

Gray's face was beet red, "Since when were we a couple, anyway?"

Natsu took the half-finished snow-cone from Gray and popped it into his mouth, His face turning blue." Cold!"

Gray punched him, "That was mine!"

Natsu grinned and lifted him up, bridal-style. "What's yours is mine, what's mine is yours."

He made his way to the inn inside of the park with a protesting Gray in his arms. As soon as they got inside a room, Natsu locked the door behind them and gently placed Gray on the bed.

Gray already knew the answer to his question, but he asked anyway. "What now?"

Natsu smiled at him, sincerely and sweetly. "Now, we make love."

It turned out he was wrong. He expected Natsu to say something among the lines of ' Now we fuck'. Natsu's words were unexpected but welcome, and he pulled Natsu down on top of him.

"Now... We make love." He echoed.

_**Ahoy! Natsu x Gray smut in the next chapter ! :P **_

_**I hope that I portrayed Natsu's change in attitude well.**_

_**P.S. If anybody's wondering where Lyon went, recall the previous chapter. He is struggling through an immense hangover :3**_

_**-Dreams.**_

**theabridgedkuriboh : High-5! I love Japanese talk as well!**

**WelshMagician : Hello, er, magician! Natsu's a badass seme here, good to know that he has fans. ^^**

**yukinome23 : Rin and Yukio are my favorites! Amaimon, shima and mephisto aren't half bad though.**

**Delza : On it! XD**

**Rewinsan : This story is definitely on-going. Look forward to future chapters ;)**

**FairyTailFreak : Gosh I love your reviews. You make me SO happy. When I'm happy, I update faster, haha!**

**Wild Rhov : Amaimon is just too cute for me to not use him ^^**

**AsDarknessSpreads : Jealousy brews xP**

**Fullbusterrulesmyheart : Thank you! Most people don't pay attention to the chapter title so I love you so much :)**

**InSanIty-of-REALITY : I know! I did that on purpose for comic relief ;)**

**sea dragon : I'll try. I love Japanese, but you can never have too much of a good thing :)**

**KILLERXBUNNY X-X : Awwww. I'm glad.**


	11. Chapter 10 : I Love You

**Ch. 10 - I love You**

**Thanks Tragically Hopeless for beta-ing.**

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail and all its characters belong to Hiro Mashima. I stake no claim.**

**Pairing : Seme!Natsu x Uke!Gray , slight Lyon x Gray**

**Rating : M for sexual content.**

**Yaoi alert! This story contains Yaoi ( boy x boy ). You have been warned. If you don't like Yaoi then please step aside.**

Day Four

All was silent, save for the rustling of clothes and bedsheets. Natsu trailed feathery kisses down Gray's right hand, pausing now and then to look him in the eye. Gray felt that Natsu was trying to tell him something through his actions, but he couldn't understand.

Gray didn't want to be the passive one. He pushed Natsu's vest off his shoulders, pulling at the white scarf that the fire mage would never discard. He unravelled the scarf, placing it carefully on the bedside table, under the luminous light of the table lamp. The vest wasn't so lucky as it was carelessly tossed into a corner by the raven haired boy.

Their bodies met again as Natsu pulled Gray closer and kissed him on the mouth, his slippery tongue poking at his lips, asking for entrance. Needless to say, Gray granted it, moaning lowly. This kiss was different than all the others. For once, it wasn't simply clashing of lips, tongue and teeth. It wasn't merely a heated frenzy. Instead, the kiss was gentle, sweet yet passionate. And it continued on for quite a long time. When their lips finally parted, a trail of saliva connected them like a bridge as both of them were panted slightly.

Natsu pushed their crotches together, resulting in a moan from both boys. Their lengths were straining against their pants, aching for the delicious friction they gained from each other through the fabric.

Gray whimpered, "I'm so hard that it hurts, Natsu..."

Natsu nodded in sympathy - the pants he had dressed him in before were made of the tightest leather. "Let's take off our pants for each other, okay?"

Natsu unzipped Gray's pants, pulling it down, allowing his length to spring into the air. Gray, moaning, hooked his fingers at Natsu's waistband and yanked it down. Their undergarments were the next to go.

Natsu guided Gray so that he was leaning back, propping himself up on his elbows. He spread his legs wide. Then he placed his head between the milky legs.

"What... Are you doing...? Aaaaaah!" Without prior notice, Natsu engulfed Gray's length as he fought back his gag reflex, sucking the whole thing in. Then he began to work his tongue in ways that made Gray a moaning mess.

Gray had never felt this many sensations. He didn't know pleasure could be so great. Natsu never told him that _this_ was what he felt when Gray gave him blowjobs, it was an incredible feeling. When Natsu grazed his teeth along his erection, he bucked into Natsu's mouth, loving the wet, warm cavern. Firmly, Natsu held his hips back while slipping his tongue into the slit, poking and prodding.

"I'm... Gonna... NATSUUUU !" Gray thrust up and released, his semen splattering down Natsu's throat. Natsu sucked and swallowed eagerly, not letting even a drop of come escape.

Coming down from his high, Gray laid back with the back of his hand over his eyes.

Try as he might, Natsu was unable to contain a smirk from breaking across his features. "That was fast, Gray. Am I that good?"

Gray didn't answer, but a flush of pink spread across his cheeks. He yelped when he was suddenly lifted and turned around, so that he was lying on his stomach instead of his back. Hands spread his butt cheeks and something wet and slippery began massaging his entrance. Gray was still tired, but his member thought otherwise, hardening gradually.

After a few tentative prods, the organ slipped inside Gray with ease. Gray was yet again bombarded with pleasure. He had no idea what Natsu was doing, but damn it felt good! He could feel Natsu's hands groping his ass sensually. When he felt he couldn't take it anymore, the organ withdrew. Gray sighed in relief. He was shifted again, and when he opened his eyes, he was straddling Natsu's waist with his entrance hovering directly over Natsu's pulsing member.

"You ready, Gray?" Natsu enquired.

"For what?" For some reason, Gray was whispering.

"I want you... to ride me, cowgirl."

Gray gulped, his mind so jumbled he didn't register that Natsu had called him 'cowgirl' instead of 'cowboy'. Slowly, Gray eased himself down onto Natsu. Soon, the head was in, and since he had been lubricated and prepared by Natsu's tongue, it didn't hurt. Much. Inch by inch, he impaled himself on Natsu. It felt weird, but it was the good sort of weird. It was nice to know that for once, he was the one controlling the speed and the pace.

Natsu groaned underneath Gray. He was trying his best to hold himself back, but... "Lord, you're _so tight_, Gray... You feel wonderful."

Gray ignored him and focused on the task at hand. At long last, Natsu was fully sheathed inside Gray. Natsu could see himself penetrating Gray, and damn, it looked hot. Felt hot, too. He couldn't stay docile anymore.

Suddenly, hot hands lifted Gray clean up from Natsu's length, only to slam him back down forcefully. Gray threw his head back and howled when Natsu's dick hit his prostate. Over and over again, Natsu lifted him and slammed him down. His prostate was hit spot on every single time. Overridden by pleasure, Gray could do nothing but moan Natsu's name as loudly as possible.

After a final thrust, both mages came. Gray's cum splattered all over Natsu's face and torso, while Natsu shot his cum deep inside Gray, only to start dripping out of the dark haired mage.

Exhausted, Gray fell on Natsu's body limply while Natsu hugged him tight, pulling the covers over them. His length was still embedded inside Gray, and he had no intentions of pulling out. It felt too good. He liked being connected to Gray this way.

He may have had doubts before, but he was absolutely sure of his feelings now.

He smiled, sweeping Gray's bangs out of his eyes.

"I love you."

But Gray was far away in dreamland.

_**Hmm, this chapter is also quite short... I wonder why?**_

_**Anyway, huzzah for Natsu finally voicing out his feelings, acknowledging them to himself! **_

_**Review please!**_

_**-Dreams.**_

**WelshMagician : I know that the progress of their relationship is really slow, but it's not like they can realize that they have fallen in love with each other over a night, right? So bear with me for a little while :D**

**InSanity-of-REALITY : Even if Gray does not acknowledge it, they have gone on a cute little date :3**

**FairyTailFreak : I still feel giddy ^^ I can't get over the fact that I actually got people to love my OTP. You are definitely the best reader/reviewer an author can ask for! Let's be buddies! :D**

**Shadowcat203 : I'm so touched that you did that for my story. I'll try my best to update faster :)**

**theabridgedkuriboh : Gray should start getting used to these stuff, ne?**

**ThriceJinxed : You are not the first to feel unfamiliar with the idea of Gray as uke, haha. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Delza : Me too! I love them so much I think it's unhealthy.**

**xXxDiStUrBeDxOuTcAsTxXx : I never had much confidence in myself, so thank you. :)**

**Rewinsan : How was the *cough* scene? ;)**

**AsDarknessSpreads : Gray has become a bit too used to Natsu's presence :D**

**yukinome23 : Here's your update! ^^**

**TheSlayerGirl : Oh, but it is. It simply hasn't been properly acknowledged. Yet. (wink)**

**Gray Fullbuster : Welcome Gray-sama! Natsu gets to be master because one, he won the bet; two, he is the seme; three, you know you don't dislike it ;)... (author gets kicked to the other end of Magnolia)**

**GlammieGirl328 : Why thank you!**

**kittykattwist9182 : Don't say that. I read a few of your stories, and I must say they were very entertaining. Mine doesn't really make sense =.= Good luck with your stories!**


	12. Chapter 11 : Day Five, Be My Boyfriend

**Ch.11 - Day Five, Be My Boyfriend**

**Thanks Tragically Hopeless for beta-ing.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and all its characters belong to Hiro Mashima. I stake no claim.**

**Pairing: Seme!Natsu x Uke!Gray , slight Lyon x Gray**

**Rating: M for sexual content.**

**Yaoi alert! This story contains Yaoi ( boy x boy ). You have been warned. If you don't like Yaoi then please step aside.**

Day Five

Gray yawned and opened his eyes slowly, letting his irises adjust to the gentle light that was shining through the open window. He propped himself up and tried to move, only to feel something weird stopping him. He wondered what it was as he pulled off the covers, only to shriek inwardly.

'_God! There's someone's fucking dick in me!'_

He immediately used all the strength he had to get himself off the intruding member, but a tanned arm wrapped itself around his waist and pulled him back to a lying position. Then, he was cuddled snugly against the chest of the stranger. Warm lips grazed his ear, and an oddly familiar voice spoke, his hot breath tickling his ear shell.

"Don't move, Gray. It feels... warm... inside you."

Gray blushed despite himself as his memories came rushing back like a flash flood.

"Na... tsu..."

_'I had sex with Natsu at the inn! Oh Mavis, what did I do? I'm sure people saw us entering...'_ He began conjuring up the worst possible scenarios in his head when a thought suddenly hit him. '_Wait a second. Moving around should hurt. Let me try something...'_

"Sleep, Gray," Natsu disrupted his train of thought.

Gray stared at Natsu's chest for a few long moments. Then he placed his palm over his fist in his customary ice make position, counting down under his breath, " Three... Two... One..."

"OWW! What was that for?" Natsu shot up, moving Gray as well since his member still refused to retreat.

Gray looked at him coldly. "Get out."

"Wha... What? You're kicking me out? I was the one that brought you here!" Natsu protested.

Gray sighed and shook his head. "I meant get out of..." he turned away, his cheeks flushed, "...me."

Natsu had a stupid expression on. "Oh."

He didn't move.

Gray swivelled his head back and yelled, "JUST GET YOUR FUCKING DICK OUT OF MY ASS ALREADY!"

Suddenly, a muffled, female voice sounded through the walls, obviously irritated, "Keep it down, you two lovebirds. These walls aren't soundproof."

"Hush, babe," This time the voice was male. "I'm sure you had fun, fucking each other's brains out last night but please keep your voices down... Natsu, Gray."

Natsu and Gray stared at each other in horror. Correction, Gray stared at Natsu in horror while Natsu pulled out of Gray and happily answered, "Yo-ho! Who's there?"

"I'll meet you guys outside in ten minutes. Yes babe, I'm sorry but I have to leave now... Love you, babe..."

Gray was stupefied.

Natsu grinned widely at him. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go meet this mystery guy!"

"..."

Ten minutes later, Natsu and Gray arrived at the lounge. They looked inside, and a young man with spiked hair raised his hand.

"Yo!"

The guy walked over leisurely, bright light reflecting off his glasses.

"Loke?!" Gray spluttered.

Natsu simply grinned, "Yo, Loke, I sort of expected you to be here."

Loke returned the grin with a smirk. "Of course. This is the perfect place to bring girls," he leaned in mysteriously, "There's just something about this place that makes girls a lot more willing in bed."

The pink-haired mage replied, boasting, "It worked with me too! Gray actually _rode_ me last night!"

"I know. The two of you were so damn loud."

Natsu put a hand behind his head, sheepishly, "Heh, sorry."

"Gray's the bottom, right?"

"Don't tell me that you ever doubted it?"

"Of course I doubted it, you are the one that has _pink_ freaking hair."

"That's unfair! Do you know, Gray..."

Gray grit his teeth. "That's it, I've had enough. Stop conversing like I'm not here!"

They turned to the black-haired boy as if noticing his existence for the first time. Gray stomped up to Loke and ripped off his glasses, looking him in the eye.

"You tell anyone about this and you're dead, immortal stellar spirit be damned."

Loke calmly retrieved his glasses and put them on. "Oh come on, I would rather chase some cute girls than gossip around." With that, he turned, and began pacing away. "Take care of Gray, Natsu!"

"Sure!" Natsu yelled. Then he smiled at the sight of Gray pouting childishly. He reached for Gray's hands and held them in his own hands.

"Forget Loke," he held Gray's gaze. "On behalf of the bet, I want to request something."

Gray flinched when Natsu mentioned the bet. It was a term that he was really learning to hate over the past few days.

"For these last three days of the bet... I want you. All of you."

Gray looked at him, more than a bit confused.

"Gray Fullbuster, will you be my boyfriend?"

Gray's mind was spinning in circles. '_This can't be happening. He reciprocates my feelings? For real?'_ He aimed a tentative look at Natsu who was smiling genuinely. Gray felt happy - ecstatic, even - but then he chastised himself. '_Don't be naive, Gray. Didn't you hear that he said 'for these last three days'? He is still playing around, making a fool out of you_.' But no matter what he told himself, he couldn't help it. The offer was simply too tempting.

_'Screw this. I'll play along._'

He yanked Natsu to him and planted a chaste kiss on his lips, "If I'm the boyfriend, then you're going to be the girlfriend, Pinky."

"Hey!" Natsu cried indignantly, "I'm the manly one in this relationship!"

Gray huffed, "Stop talking about manliness, you're not Elfman."

At the back of his mind, he thought,_ 'I guess... Being his lover for three days will be enough.'_

Natsu was practically in heaven. He kept up his arguments, but inside he was squealing. '_He agreed! I swear I'll make him fall in love with me in these three days!'_

_**Guest appearance by Loke! XD**_

_**Another uneventful and short chapter. What's wrong with me? ... No matter, the next one will be double the length! Yay! **_

_**Please tell me if the story is getting uninteresting, I'll try to spice it up a little ;)**_

_**-Dreams.**_

**theabridgedkuriboh : That's Natsu for you. :P**

**yukinome23 : I know it's short, bear with me. The next one's longer.**

**person : Thank you!**

**Rewinsan : I take that as a compliment. XD**

**TheSlayerGirl : Thanks!**

**ThriceJinxed : Really? That line amuses people? Haha. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Guest : Er, I might try. But for the time being, I'll work on finishing this story first.**


	13. Chapter 12 :Crystal Tears,Magical Flower

**Ch.12 - Crystal Tears, Magical Flower**

**Thanks Tragically Hopeless for beta-ing.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and all its characters belong to Hiro Mashima. I stake no claim.**

**Pairing: Seme!Natsu x Uke!Gray , slight Lyon x Gray**

**Rating: M for sexual content.**

**Yaoi alert! This story contains Yaoi (boy x boy). You have been warned. If you don't like Yaoi then please step aside.**

Day Five

"What did you say?" Lyon asked for the umpteenth time.

"Juvia wanted to keep this a secret because that is Gray-sama's wish... but Juvia is frustrated!" the blue-haired girl wailed.

"Just tell me already!" Lyon was getting frustrated himself. Juvia had contacted him, claiming to have something important to tell him, but she had been beating around the bush ever since they met up.

"Yes, Juvia is sorry for being vague..." Juvia wiped away her tears, "But Juvia isn't sure if telling would be equivalent to betraying Gray-sama..."

Lyon sighed. "Tell me when you're ready to talk then." He made to leave, only to be held back by the collar of his sleeve.

"No! Juvia will tell."

Lyon sat down again, wondering just what his younger disciple had done that got Juvia into this state.

Juvia inhaled deeply, calming herself. "Natsu-san has asked Gray-sama to have babies with him."

Lyon gaped at Juvia, his jaw dropping onto the table, "Say that again?"

Juvia was trembling. "Gray-sama agreed! They are going to have babies together!"

"What?!"

The girl was once again reduced to a blubbering mess. "They... stayed the night... at the Inn of Romance Winter! Juvia is positive... that they were making babies... last night!"

Lyon massaged his temples, "Tell me the whole story, Juvia."

Juvia swallowed. "Okay."

Juvia was silent for a few moments, looking like she was sorting out her thoughts. However, just when Lyon thought that she was _finally_ going to tell him what had happened...

She burst into tears. "Why did Gray-sama let Loke-san know but not Juvia! Or is Loke-san also a love rival?"

Lyon rolled his eyes. This was going nowhere. It would probably be easier if he confronted Natsu himself. He couldn't bring himself to believe the things that Juvia was telling him. She was rather biased, after all. He berated himself for ever thinking that chasing after Juvia would take his mind off of a certain someone for long.

He loved that certain someone, after all.

**NatGrayNatGrayNatGrayNatGrayNatGrayNatGray**

"Gray..."

"Yeah?"

"You're my boyfriend."

"...I know."

"My boyfriend."

"Yes, I am."

"Mine."

"Of course."

"Mine only."

Gray couldn't hold it in anymore. "For Mavis's sake, Natsu! Yes, I am your boyfriend! This body and soul is yours and yours only! Are you happy now?"

Natsu pouted. "No."

The ice mage directed his gaze to the sky. "Why aren't you happy, Natsu?"

"It's not enough."

Gray felt like punching the boy in front of him. "And why isn't it enough?"

The pink haired boy pursed his lips even more. "What about your heart, Gray?"

That took Gray off guard. " Um, my...heart, eh? "

Natsu looked at him seriously. "Is it mine, or have you frozen it away where I can't reach it?"

Gray tried to look at anything - the ice cream parlor, the customers, the balloons, anywhere that wasn't Natsu's face. This wasn't a question that he wanted to answer at the moment.

Just then, his eyes caught sight of a familiar figure, and he squinted as he tried to figure out who it was. Romance Winter has been magically created for snow to fall all of the time, and the white hair and the equally white coat that the guy was wearing wasn't helping. Once he confirmed the identity of the figure, he sighed in relief.

'_Saved!_'

"Lyon! Over here!"

Natsu reverted back to pouting.

Lyon stalked forward with a determined and serious expression. "You!" He pointed a finger at Natsu, "I thought that we had a deal?"

Natsu seemed confused for a few moments before something registered inside his head, making him smile sheepishly, "I'm sorry, I sort of broke it yesterday."

Lyon looked positively mad. "Yesterday? You're telling me that you didn't give him even a single day to properly recover?"

Natsu winced guiltily.

Lyon noticed and continued righteously, "Can't you control your libido? Gray has just been injured, his body is still unfit for strenuous activity."

Natsu bit his lip.

"I don't know what kind of bet you made with him, but he is my younger pupil and mark my words, I will not let any harm befall him."

Natsu opened his mouth to speak. "You're not exactly doing what's best for Gray either! Do you recall fucking him when he was still 'unfit for strenuous activity'?"

Lyon spluttered, his face red. "That was different! And I thought we had put that behind us."

Natsu growled. "Oh really? How different was it?What, did he beg you to pound him in the ass?"

Lyon looked aghast. "No! "

Natsu was on a roll. "You've got nerve, coming to me acting all heroic when we all know that the only thing you really want is his ass. Admit it, he's a great fuck. I trained him, after all!"

Lyon yelled, "Stop! Shut up right now!"His eyes flashed over to Gray's direction.

"Did you know that he rode me last night? He rode me like a cowgirl. He's wild in bed, isn't he? You experienced it first hand."

"Stop! You don't know what you're saying!"

"Don't I? I'm saying that he is mine! I won't let you snatch this fine piece of ass away!"

"Salamander..." Lyon began to growl softly.

The sound of glass shattering caught their attention. Gray had stood, his hands clenched into fists and his hair obscuring his vision. Shards of glass and spilled ice cream decorated the floor.

"...Gray?" Lyon asked softly.

"Screw you. Screw the both of you."

And with that he stormed away, his coat being the only evidence that he had ever been there in the first place. The two remaining there could do nothing but stare as they watched him walk away.

Natsu turned to Lyon, "What did I do?"

Lyon did not hesitate. He punched Natsu square in the jaw. "You hurt his feelings, that's what you did! "

Natsu staggered to his feet, "What?"

Lyon punched him to the ground again. "Why can't you choose your words properly? Why can't you even figure out what you did wrong? You're such a dense idiot!"

The fire mage just sat on his butt in the middle of the floor.

'_I... Hurt his feelings...'_

Lyon looked down at him in a superior manner. "Do you want to know what the difference is? I did it with him so that he could forget about you and how miserable you made him feel."

The words resonated in Natsu's head.

'_I made him miserable?'_

"Haven't you ever wondered why he ran away from you in the first place? Or did you just accept that he had forgiven you without even thinking about why he had left you before?"

Natsu's eyesight was blurred. He couldn't see nor hear anything around him clearly, but Lyon's words rang like an emergency bell.

When he finally pushed himself upright, Lyon had long left, no doubt in search of Gray.

Natsu pondered deeply about Lyon's words. As much as he hated to admit it, he really had forgotten about the matter. He had been so excited about convincing Gray to be his boyfriend, to such an extent that he had completely overlooked the way that Gray had given him forgiveness. The raven's voice rang out inside his head.

'_I can't hate you.'_

He hadn't forgiven the deed Natsu had done. He forgave him because he could not find it in himself to bear that sort of negative emotion towards him.

But the thing is, what _had_ Natsu done to Gray?

Natsu wasn't smart, and he didn't like complicated situations. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't recall just what he had done to - as Lyon had so kindly put it - make Gray miserable.

'_All I did was love him. How could I have hurt his feelings?'_

**NatGrayNatGrayNatGrayNatGrayNatGrayNatGray**

Meanwhile, Gray had his head lowered, his hands interlocked and trembling. Unconsciously, he had wandered to the place that Natsu brought him the day before - under the huge Christmas tree. The few couples wandering around there sensed his gloomy mood and scattered.

He had thought that Natsu might actually want to be in a relationship with him. He had believed that Natsu liked him. He had convinced himself that maybe, just maybe Natsu wasn't screwing with his head. But it turned out that he had been gravely mistaken. It turned out that the "I love you" he heard while he was in a bleary state that night had been nothing more than a figment of his imagination.

He was nothing more than a good fuck in the end.

Shuddering, he cursed inwardly when tears started to fall from his eyes. He bit his lip, making no move to stop his tears. Oddly, the transparent water never hit his lap. They crystallized. Gray looked up, surprised. Lyon was gazing at him with an expression full of sorrow and pity. His hand that had cast ice magic before withdrew, the solid tears in his palm.

Gray looked away. "I don't need you to feel sorry for me, Lyon."

Lyon sat down beside him. "Tell me, then. What do you need me for?" He moved closer.

Gray turned back. "I _don't_ need you... Mmph!" His hands immediately formed fists and thumped at Lyon's chest, doing the best that he could to get away from the sudden kiss that had been forced on him.

Instead of getting a clue and pulling away, Lyon tightened his hold on Gray. He kissed with passion, hoping that all his strong emotions would flow to the boy he had in his arms. Using his tongue, he tried to coax Gray to return the kiss.

He was rewarded with a hard punch to his gut. He fell to the ground by the impact, holding his stomach.

It had been well worth it though. Gray never reciprocated the kiss. Gray would never reciprocate his feelings. But...Gray was smiling. And that was all he wanted to see.

"Idiot, don't you have better ways to make me stop crying?" Gray held out a hand to him and pulled him to his feet.

Lyon grinned cheekily. Gray looked at him and shook his head. "Dude, that look seriously does not suit you."

Lyon didn't let go of Gray's hand. He pried Gray's fingers open so that his palm was facing up. After that, he delicately placed five shining little drops on it, chanting : "Mold." The crystalline drops attached together to become a tiny five-petalled flower.

Lyon turned. "That flower symbolizes something important, Gray. Don't lose it."

Gray looked at his back, confused. "Won't it melt?"

Lyon chuckled, but the humour was lost. "Those are your tears. Whether you release them or not is entirely your choice."

That said, he left with a swipe of his cloak.

"..." Gray stared at the flower in his hands. It seemed to beam at him. "It's beautiful..."

Gray muttered under his breath, "That guy doesn't make sense at all. He never answered my question."

He stood up and trudged in the direction of Natsu's home. He sighed, "But what right do I have to forgive Natsu? There was nothing to forgive in the first place. I had been thinking too much. If he doesn't love me, than there's nothing wrong with making good use of the bet we made. I would have most likely taken advantage of the bet too, had I been the winner."

On the way, he discarded his shirt. "I should quit loving that fool already." Then he chuckled, "Since when did I accept my feelings for him anyway? Is this why it's called falling in love? Because you never realize it?"

He discarded his pants, "I'll just have to figure out a way to fall out of love then."

_**Finally! A lengthy chapter!**_

_**Please R&R !**_

_**-Dreams.**_

**theabridgedkuriboh : Loke, being Loke, probably had a good laugh.**

**Glitterkyo : Keep up that emotion and I'll be very happy. ;)**

**Fairy Tail Freak : You know what? I like you. A lot. You always know just what to say. I got discouraged a bit before, and now I'm all fired up! Haha , so thank you!**

**Rewinsan : Natsu needs to try harder. He doesn't realise that Gray already is in love with him, they just need to come to terms with it properly. He's going about it the wrong way.**

**Delza : I'm not good with fluff, heh. So if you thought it was cute, I'm glad.**

**AsDarknessSpreads : More wrong selection of words from Natsu in this chapter, (sigh)**

**xXxDiStUrBeDxOuTcAsTxXx : Two sweet boys together makes a sweet chapter :P**

**SexyBleachGuys : Loke is a womanizer, him _not_ being there would be considered weird XD**

**TheSlayerGirl : Loke is too honest. Poor Natsu. ^^**

**LolyGothica : I'm actually guilty of liking love triangles more than I should, so you'll definitely be seeing more jealousy ;)**

**GlammieGirl328 : Awww. Now _I'm_ smiling like an idiot. Thank you.**

**yukinome23 : I'll keep that in mind. I have a few ideas in my head but I haven't written them yet.**

**ThriceJinxed : I know, but I wanted Loke to seem unsurprised and unimpressed, so I halted their conversation a bit early. :)**


	14. Chapter 13 : Flashback Galore

**Ch.13 - Flashback Galore**

**Thanks _Tragically Hopeless_ for beta-ing. What would I do without you. :)**

_**Holy...! 150 reviews in total? I love you readers so much! Here's an extra long (for me. Whew.) chapter to celebrate! Hope I don't disappoint.**_

_**This chapter has two parts, for those that are not interested in Lyon's feelings towards Gray, you can skip to the second part. It won't affect the story.**_

_**As the title suggests, this chapter consists of flashbacks from Lyon and Natsu's point of view.**_

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail and all its characters belong to Hiro Mashima. I stake no claim.**

**Pairing : Seme!Natsu x Uke!Gray , slight Lyon x Gray**

**Rating : M for sexual content.**

**Yaoi alert! This story contains Yaoi ( boy x boy ). You have been warned. If you don't like Yaoi then please step aside.**

Day Five

"Kuso, kuso! Chikusho!"_ (Shit, shit! Shiiiiit!)_ Lyon paced around in his room. "I was just reprimanding that pink-haired airhead for going back on our deal, and then what do I do, just hours later? I go out and break my side of the promise as well. What's wrong with me?"

He tangled his fingers in his hair and shut his eyes, "I just want him to be happy." He sighed.

Suddenly, his mind was attacked by a vivid memory.

_-Flashback-_

"Ne, Gray! " A young, snowy-haired little boy nudged his dark-haired companion with his elbow.

Said companion had his hands stuck into his pockets as he shivered fiercely,his head turning away from the boy that was standing beside him. "Shut up."

Young Lyon wasn't bothered by the cold tone. Instead, he brightly pushed a snow cone under Gray's nose. "Here, eat this!"

Gray replied, monotonously, "No."

Lyon pouted a bit. "Ur bought this for us!"

"I know, I saw her."

"She wants you to be happy, you know."

"That woman wants everyone to be happy. I'm just not an exception."

Lyon frowned. "Just take the snow cone, it's started to melt."

Gray didn't even spare him a glance. "Then eat it yourself."

"Gray, I can't eat both of them!" Lyon was starting to whine. "Eating one won't kill you. You've got to like them, I know Isvan was popular for their snow cones."

Gray finally faced him, his face expressionless. "Now, you listen to me and you listen well. I don't like snow cones. I hate Isvan. I hate the cold. I hate snow. I hate winter. I hate ice. The only reason I'm learning Ice Make Magic is because this is the only type of magic that woman can teach me. Besides, it's befitting to kill something I hate..."

"With magic that you hate as well? Is that it, Gray?"

Gray huffed as he was interrupted. He turned towards his teacher who was wearing a sad, gentle smile on her face.

"Whatever, let's go." Gray began pacing forward, leaving Ur and Lyon behind.

"Ur..."

"What is it, Lyon?"

"Why can't Gray be happy? Why can't he eat snow cones without being reminded of Deliora?"

Ur ruffled Lyon's hair and smiled. "Because I have yet to seal away his darkness. Don't worry, I'll fight off that inner monster of his. Now, let's go, shall we?"

Ur hurriedly followed after Gray who had caused a commotion by stripping bare naked in the middle of the city. Lyon watched as his teacher bonked the dark haired boy on the head and made him pick up his clothes. He looked down at the snow cones in his hands. One of them was twice the size of the other one. It was that one that he had been planning on giving to Gray, just a few moments ago.

"All I wanted to do was wish him happy birthday..."

_-End of Flashback-_

Lyon did not know when he had sat down on his bed with his face in his hands, feeling utterly exhausted.

His feelings towards Gray were complicated. When they had travelled together with Ur, his feelings towards the boy were nothing more than pure interest and curiosity. It was once he fully understood Gray's past that he began to feel sympathy for him. And then somewhere along the road, those feelings had morphed into an innocent love. Perhaps it was brotherly love, perhaps it wasn't. He didn't know. At that time, he loved Gray very much. But he loved Ur even more. He loved her, admired her, looked up to her, practically worshipped the ground she walked on.

Which was why when things took a turn for the worst, when Ur left his life because of Gray's stupid mistake, his love towards Gray did a 180 degree flip. Pure, passionate love became pure, passionate hate. He hated Gray with every fibre of his being. He hated him so much that he wanted to kill him.

After the Galuna Island fiasco and everything was cleared up, he found it in himself to forgive, but not to forget. He heeded Gray's advice and joined Lamia Scale, one of the best guilds in Fiore. When they joined forces with Fairy Tail to defeat Oracion Seis, he understood just how much he still cared for his younger disciple. It was apparently enough to make him willingly sacrifice himself for the other. At the time, he had shrugged it off as repaying a debt.

Then Gray disappeared without a trace. During those seven years, he did all that he could to help. It was torturous, not knowing what happened. He thought over many things and became aware that he still loved Gray. He was very much in love, and the one he loved was gone. For seven years, his heart was taken over by hollow emptiness. However, when Gray finally returned safely, he was scared to face him. He was afraid that he would blurt out his feelings, and drive the other boy away. Foolishly, he made a rash decision to channel all his love for Gray towards the first person he laid his eyes on upon entering the guild that fateful day - Juvia. Someone, he found out later, that was just as, if not more, infatuated with Gray Fullbuster.

And now, he finds that Gray has fallen in love with another. There was no denying it, he could see it clearly in Gray's dark eyes. He had fallen in love, with Natsu Dragneel.

Lyon moaned and lay down on his back. "Let go, let go. The only thing that you can do is protect him and make sure that he receives the love that he deserves. You got that, Lyon Bastia?"

Still mumbling, he fell into a deep slumber.

**NatGrayNatGrayNatGrayNatGrayNatGrayNatGray**

Natsu made his way home slowly, trying to digest what had transpired before. He recalled the day Gray had been injured by the attacks of Lyon and himself. After Gray had decided to let Natsu take care of him, Lyon had approached Natsu. He dragged Natsu to a corner and struck a deal with him.

_-Flashback-_

"Salamander, you said that you won a bet against Gray, is that correct?"

Natsu scrunched his face at him irritatedly in a childish, cute way. "Gray's waiting for me, can't you talk with me some other time?"

"No, this has to be done now." Without giving the other a chance to speak, Lyon continued, "What you two bet on has nothing to do with me. I know that you two had sex, and I know that it was consensual. But I want you to promise me this - never hurt him. Not physically, not emotionally, never."

Natsu's eyebrow twitched. "I don't hit him, if that's what you're implying."

Lyon sighed exasperatedly. "I know that, man, could you get any denser? I meant, don't... Arrgh, do I have to spell it out? Unless he really, really wants it, don't fuck him too roughly."

Natsu's face showed understanding. "Oh. Okay."

Lyon wasn't finished. "One more thing, you know that he has just been hurt by our attacks, so let him recover before doing anything to him. Can you promise me that?"

Natsu nodded. "Sure." Lyon was about to leave then, but the dragon slayer stopped him. "In return, I want you to promise me something too."

Lyon raised an eyebrow.

Natsu sucked in a deep breath. "I like him, a lot. So I would appreciate it if you don't touch him intimately anymore. He's mine in a way and I'm possessive. Don't you even look at him funny."

Lyon did not hesitate. He seemed to have expected it and had resigned himself. "Of course."

_-End of Flashback-_

"Damn!" Natsu plopped himself down at his doorstep. "Just what was I trying to prove? That I had Gray when he didn't?" He sighed. "I get it. I get it now. But what good will it do? Darn it, he probably thought I was claiming him as my whore or something. "

The dragon slayer stared at the bright blue sky above him, wishing that someone just as bright and just as blue would return. If only his best friend and companion was there, he was sure they could come up with something good - or horribly stupid - to apologize. "Curse you Happy, I still can't believe you dumped me for Charle."

He heaved another long and heavy sigh. "I'm wasting away precious time with Gray. I wonder where he is... He's always been distant, and after we finally got him to truly smile after that stupid Deliora stuff, I unintentionally decided to act like a jerk and upset him. Shit, I probably made him cry. What am I competing for, the title of Fiore's Biggest Idiot?"

He directed his gaze back to the sky. "I remember, the sky was just as beautiful that day. The day we decided to be rivals. "

Contrary to popular belief, Natsu and Gray hadn't been at each other's necks since day one. When Gray first met Natsu, he didn't pay too much attention to him. To Gray, Natsu had just been the weird new kid. To Natsu, Gray was simply... unapproachable. But it's not like that had stopped him.

-_Flashback_-

Natsu was a kid. When kids are forbidden to do something, they go out of their way to do it. The more they shouldn't do it, the more their intent increases. So when Gray told Natsu to stay away, Natsu did the exact opposite.

Gray wasn't one to shy away from others. He was pretty open and spoke his mind. His personality shone through his actions. Most of the guild members saw him as the brat who strips often and was grouchy, rowdy, and easily worked up. In other words, they welcomed him immediately as one of their own. However, when Natsu first laid eyes on the shirtless boy with his raven locks, he felt that he wasn't looking at the boy himself, but the hardened shell of ice on the surface. The shell wasn't empty, he just knew it. Somewhere inside, there was a Gray that... That... Little Natsu did not know how to put it into words.

He wanted to see him. He wanted to meet him. He wanted to have a good brawl with inner Gray. Thus, he tried to get past the outer surface.

He didn't have a plan. He didn't want to confide in anyone or ask anybody for help. He was on a mission, and he would do it alone.

"Gray~"

And that was the story of how Natsu came to pester Gray every Monday, Wednesday and Friday (the rest of the week he went on missions, pigged out, and searched for Igneel).

Gray furrowed his eyebrows. "Piss off."

Behind them, Macao and Wakaba laughed. Macao hollered good-naturedly, "Language, brat!" while Wakaba chortled so much he choked on his pipe. After regaining his breath via a violent pat on the back from the man beside him, he called out, "Just leave him alone already, Natsu."

Natsu's face reddened. He turned to the duo and raised his fist, "What, you guys wanna go?"

Gray sighed. "Shut up and leave me alone, Natsu."

The pink-haired boy huffed at him. "Not until you fight me!"

The ice mage ruffled his hair, "Jeez, why me?"

"No reason."

Tiredly, Gray stood up from the bar and made to leave, "Get it through your thick head that I'm not going to fight you. I don't like using magic."

"What kind of magic do you use, anyway? I've never seen you fight with anything besides your fists," Natsu yelled after him.

Gray stopped his movements. He was silent, and Natsu wondered if the boy was going to ignore him. After a few awkward moments, he spoke softly, "Magic that goes against yours."

Natsu stared at Gray's retreating back. He scrunched his eyebrows, deep in thought. "I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer, so..." his eyes lit up. "Gray's a Water Beetle!"

Wakaba heard it and laughed harder. "How the hell did he come to that conclusion?" Macao shrugged, "Still, it makes you wonder. That boy has never used any magic since he joined. Funny considering this is a mage guild. How does he complete his missions?"

Natsu didn't appear to hear them as he scurried after Gray, yelling, "Wait up! "

Gray was getting frustrated. He turned back, his hands balled into fists. "Get lost already!"

Natsu dismissed his words, "Where are you going?"

"..." Gray looked at his feet, "None of your business."

Eagerly, Natsu grabbed his hand, "Can I come?"

Gray looked at the hand holding his. "Uh, if you want to. It's not like I can get rid of you."

Natsu grinned. "Lead the way, Droopy-Eyes !"

They ended up sitting down side-by-side at the riverbank. They sat in comfortable silence until Natsu decided to break it.

"Gray, let's be friends."

Gray stared at him. Then he shook his head.

Natsu pouted. What's the next best thing besides friends? Enemies? Comrades? He pondered for a while before speaking again. "Alright then, let's be rivals."

Gray looked at Natsu as if he'd grown a second head. "Uh, okay."

Natsu beamed at him. "The friendly kind!"

"The friendly kind?" Gray repeated.

"Yup! The kind that beats the shit out of each other but doesn't kill each other. The kind that has each other's backs."

Gray nodded slowly. Natsu continued, "The kind... That don't keep secrets because it's stupid and cowardly."

Gray got riled up, "Who're you calling stupid, you Ashbrain!"

"If you're not stupid, then you're a coward! You can't even face who you are!"

"..."

"You don't like using magic? Mages are nothing without magic, magical energy is our life source. You. Can't. Hate. Magic. Just tell me whatever the hell that's preventing you from using magic and get it over with! Face your fears head on! Better yet, fight me using that magic! Win! Prove that you can do something else besides standing there looking sad and pretty."

Dark bangs shadowed Gray's eyes. Natsu believed that Gray would get mad and erupt, it was just a matter of time. Surprised would be an understatement of what he felt when Gray began to chuckle. "All you want is a fight from me involving magic. Fine." He stood up.

He got into a stance Natsu had never seen before, one hand beside the fist of the other. " Ice Make : Hammer!" The air shifted for a moment and before Natsu could comprehend what was happening, a huge ice hammer materialized above Natsu's head and hit him so hard he saw stars. Shaking his head hard, the pink haired boy grinned. "That's more like it! I'm all fired up!"

That was the beginning of the two's daily brawls by the river.

Their first fight ended with Gray as the victor. Natsu puffed his cheeks, "I'm totally gonna beat you next time, Gray!"

Gray smiled, "Whatever you say."

They resumed their sitting positions, regaining their breath.

"So... Ice Make?" It wasn't a question regarding what magic Gray used but why Gray despised using it.

Gray chose to reply, "...Yeah." It was his way of saying that he did not want to answer.

Natsu got mad, "What did I just say about no secrets?"

"Thank you for your concern, but my past has nothing to do with you." The remark held no spite or sarcasm.

Natsu wanted to scream at the other boy, but decided against it. He'd find out in due time. He got up and dusted his pants off.

"You're leaving?" The young dragon slayer might be mistaken, but it almost sounded like Gray didn't want him to go.

"Yeah." Gray's expression fell. Natsu wasn't finished, "Wait for me here."

"Huh?" Natsu had already ran off.

After what seemed like years, Natsu returned with two paper cups in his tiny hands. He shoved one to Gray.

"This is yours!"

Gray looked at the contents and frowned. "I don't like snow cones. Let's switch."

Natsu finished emptying his cup and looked at him, "What did you say?"

Gray sighed, Natsu's cup had nothing left. He wasn't even sure what the pink haired boy had ate. Resigned, Gray dug into the snow cone. For some reason or other, it was strangely delicious.

After their day together, Gray started to think Ice Make Magic wasn't so bad, at least it helped him kick Natsu's ass.

_-End of Flashback-_

Natsu was jolted out of his reverie by the sound of footsteps. He turned towards the source.

Gray had took his time back to Natsu's house, he needed to think. And he had come to a decision. That decision nearly wavered when he saw Natsu sitting on the doorstep. He cleared his throat, hope rising, "Are you waiting for me?"

Natsu shook his head, "No." He wasn't waiting for Gray, he was wallowing in regret that he had hurt Gray.

Gray's heart sank, and his resolve hardened.

"I see."

There would be no more doubting this. Gray had his mind set. He would cut out any feelings he had towards the teen in front of him.

_**I thank everyone who reviewed, followed or favorited. Please give me the chance to thank you again next time ;)**_

_**I have a question for you guys. What genre do you think this story should be listed as besides 'romance'? Or should I just leave it as 'general'? Thanks.**_

_**-Dreams**_

**ThriceJinxed : Thanks for reviewing.**

**theabridgedkuriboh : Yes, fix this at once, Natsu! Or you won't be getting any from Gray for a week! **

**yukinome23 : Lyon and Natsu are both good for Gray, but in different ways. So it all winds down to Gray's feelings.**

**Suzie Loux : Bingo! Natsu wanted Lyon to know that Lyon may have had a taste, but Gray will forever be Natsu's. That cute, possesive idiot.**

**Fullbusterrulesmyheart : Aww thanks for the compliment. Actually, I have been here for a few years, but this is my first story ^^**

**Glitterkyo : In my story, nobody being dense = no drama. XD**

**AsDarknessSpreads : The tear molding just seemed to me like something Lyon would do. :D**

**Cutiecakee123 : Wow thanks! You made me very happy ;)**

**GlammieGirl328 : Truth be told,I kinda want Lyon to be with Gray too, hell knows he deserves him. But this is a Natsu/Gray fanfic, so...( bursts into tears feeling bad for Lyon)**

**LolyGothica : (pushes Natsu over) Do what you want, but don't kill him. And make sure he's presentable to Gray XD**

**TheSlayerGirl : Poor poor Gray. He needs a hug.**

**FairyTailFreak : What are your thoughts on Lyon and Natsu's pasts with Gray? I wonder if you'll catch the similarity I slipped in :D**

**x0xalexis8 : You have every reason to be. The poor guy didn't know.**

**InSanity-of-REALITY : I like LyonxGray too so I'll shield you from the fangirls :3**

**masterofyaoi : Welcome, new reader! Nice username. Thank you, your review meant a lot. I like spreading NatsuxGray and LyonxGray love ^^**


	15. Chapter 14 : Contradictions and Denial

**Ch.14- Contradiction and Denial**

**A big thank you to my beta-reader _Bloody Queen Mary_! She's the reason I could actually update this story. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail and all its characters belong to Hiro Mashima. I stake no claim.**

**Pairing : Seme!Natsu x Uke!Gray , slight Lyon x Gray**

**Rating : M for sexual content.**

**Yaoi alert! This story contains Yaoi ( boy x boy ). You have been warned. If you don't like Yaoi then please step aside.**

Natsu eyed the teenager before him and sucked in a deep breath, readying himself for the worst. His heart was beating so fast, his blood was pounding in his ears, and when he saw Gray's pale lips move to form three words, he didn't really hear anything before jumping to his own conclusions. Words tumbled from his lips in a speedy mumble jumble.

"I'mSoSorryPleaseDon'tBreakUpWithMeItHasn'tEvenBee nADay..." He stopped when Gray raised an eyebrow at him.

Gray sighed a bit as he slumped his shoulders. "That wasn't really the reaction I expected, but I guess I shouldn't have anticipated anything more than a dismissal of my feelings. You're not even listening properly." Then he ran a hand through his messy hair, and mumbled to himself, "At least I got that out. That's enough."

The ice mage suddenly reached out and grabbed a firm hold of pink hair, yanking Natsu's head forward and clashing their lips together painfully. Surprised by the rare show of dominance, Natsu allowed the other to manoeuvre the kiss, choosing to simply savor the taste of the one he loved.

The kiss was over almost as abruptly as it started. Gray pulled away, and cast Natsu a look he couldn't quite place. It could have been longing, loathing, love, hate, or a mixture of all of them. After that, he stalked past Natsu into the house as if he owned the place, conveniently throwing off his boxers as he did so, leaving the dragon slayer to stare dumbly at his retreating back.

"Well?" Gray turned his head back and rolled his eyes at Natsu. "Aren't you going to come in, boyfriend?"

His eyes widening, Natsu followed suit, in a blissful daze as Gray grabbed his wrist and pulled him upstairs.

Once they were settled down comfortably on the bed, Natsu leaned in for another kiss, only to be punched so hard he could actually see thousands of Happys swirling around his head.

"YOU FREAKIN' ASSHOLE!"

Holding his cheek tenderly, the fire mage found himself staring stupidly at the teen before him, unable to comprehend the situation yet again. Gray's mood swings were getting really unpredictable. Not that Natsu had ever been good at seeing through people, but still.

Gray was livid. "YOU CALL ME A GOOD LAY IN FRONT OF MY CHILDHOOD FRIEND EVER AGAIN AND WE ARE OVER! YOU HEAR ME, YOU BASTARD? OVER!"

Cautious, Natsu treaded as lightly as possible over the thin layer of ice. "Uh, okay?"

Gray huffed. "Now that that's understood, I'm gonna lay out some ground rules here." He rummaged in the small desk beside the bed for a few moments and succeeded in bringing out a small note book. Tearing a page off, he continued, "Let's write them here, don't you agree?" He certainly didn't sound like agreement was a free choice.

Natsu nodded slowly.

"Firstly. We, Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel, are only temporary boyfriends until the end of the week. Once the bet's effectiveness wears out, our relationship wears out as well."

_That's just a few days away_! Natsu bit his lip. _Can't argue with the decision I made in the first place, though._

"Secondly, during this period of time, I, Gray Fullbuster, will have free reign over this house and beyond, and you, Natsu Dragneel, will not have complete control over me, my actions or my whereabouts."

Natsu was about to protest when he remembered the terms of the bet, but one cold look from Gray shut him up. He pouted a bit. _That's not fair. That's violating the bet._

"Thirdly, the terms of the bet are still intact. You can still order me around, but there will be limits, especially when it comes to sexual intercourse." Gray didn't even bat an eyelash, but his cheeks reddened a bit. Covering the blush up with a cough, he asked as formally as possible, "Are there any objections?"

Natsu simply smiled at him. Unnerved, Gray crossed his arms. "What? If there are none, I'm gonna write them down."

The fire mage smiled sweetly again and shook his head, "Nope, none. Nada." Before Gray could say anything else, Natsu pushed him onto the mattress and proceeded to bite and suck on his neck. Inhaling sharply, Gray snapped half-heartedly, his eyes closing, "Oi. We are not done here."

Natsu murmured against his neck, "Yes we are."

Gray's eyes snapped open suddenly, as if he remembered something very important. "Wait! There's one more thing."

Natsu's hand trailed along his hipbone, "That can wait."

Frustrated, Gray slapped his hand away and sat up. "I'll do whatever you want later, just listen to me first! There's an extra condition!"

Black eyes flashed fiercely for a second. Natsu blinked. "Okay."

Gray clenched his fists. "Don't agree before I tell you anything, darn it!"

Natsu looked at him steadily, silently urging him to continue.

"There will be no strings attached to this three-day-relationship. No feelings. No matter what I may say in the moment of pleasure, no matter what my actions seem to be hinting, I will _not_ be in love with you. I _refuse_ to be in love with you. I _don't_ love you. Am I understood?"

The words should have had greater impact, but Natsu couldn't help but focus more on the way Gray's whole body was shaking subtly, the way he was picking nervously at the skin at the tips of his fingers, the way his other hand had subconsciously grabbed onto the hem of Natsu's vest.

Gently, Natsu pulled Gray in for a chaste kiss, pressing his lips lightly to the other's.

"Understood."

He couldn't help but notice that the boy in his arms relaxed significantly at his reply. He wanted nothing more than to take his attention away from his troubles.

"Now," he grinned mischievously, "What was that you said before about doing whatever I want you to?"

Gray gulped.

Natsu nibbled at his earlobe, and whispered, "By the way, my head's cleared up a little. What you said before is coming back to me. What was it again?" He leaned in more, if that was even possible, "I believe what you said to me was..." His voice dropped several octaves.

"_I love you_."

Gray never did get his list written down.

**I'm terribly sorry for taking forever, but I lost my beta-reader again and had to find a new partner. Why does this happen to me so often, am I a horrible person? T.T **

**Hope this chapter was up to expectation :)**

**-Dreams**

_-Replies to Anons-_

_**FairyTail lover: Thank you, I'm on it!**_

_**Mouse-Aster: Wow, that was so nice of you. You gave me quite the boost in confidence. And yes, I KNOW, he makes such a great uke :3**_

_**JustAFan : Here you go!**_

_**Aarisu: Arigatou for dropping a nice review! Natsu's not exactly good at apologizing, haha**_

_**Glitterkyo : Gray told him! Yes he did! XD**_


End file.
